Naruto the Emerging Darkness
by Helltanz98
Summary: Old fic, really needs to be rewritten
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Naruto the Emerging Darkness Chapter 1 Emergence

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

Summary: In episode one of the series when Naruto steals the scroll what if he had learned more than one forbidden jutsu and what if Mizuki had managed to knock Iruka out which in turn causes the fox spirit to emerge and Naruto to become slightly darker and more shinobi like. Lets find out. This is a rewrite of the original and has some changes since some people have been complaining, and I found one of the original copies of the story in my notes, its not much different, but fits better with the story line I've chosen to follow.

Chapter 1 Emergence

"No Iruka-sensei!" Naruto growled at Mizuki while still looking at his fallen teacher. "Drop Mizuki HiYomi Yari no jutsu!" Shouted Naruto using a forbidden jutsu, sending a flaming spear formed of pure chakra at the older shinobi, however unknown to the three shinobi this jutsu was not present, Naruto's rational mind was perhaps aware but it was being suppressed by the enormous amount of Youki he was releasing.

"I was right you really are beast Naruto just like me." Mizuki declared as the fire chakra spear pierced his chest and into his heart causing the shinobi to drop dead instantly.

"No your wrong, I am not like you Mizuki, I am not some common forest beast, I am the 9 tailed fox, no matter I'm not going to destroy this pathetic village, I doubt this runt of a Kazama would like that. And It does appear my vessel is returning. Perhaps he will become Hokage." Decreed a deeper voice, Naruto blinked for a moment.

"scroll Mizuki traitor I need to go speak to Hokage Oji-san." Muttered Naruto strolling back toward the village while radiating energy.

"Hey there you are Naruto give us the scroll back you little punk." declared one of the 3 jonin who had just jumped in front of Naruto.

Youki poured into Naruto again "Fools, Kage Bunshin no jutsu." The 3 unlucky jonin found the improved Naruto too much for even 3 elite shinobi to handle and the trio were quickly defeated.

"Ow, when did Naruto become so strong." Inquired one of the defeated jonin to himself rubbing his head watching the younger shinobi head toward the village.

"They're you are old man." Declared Naruto entering the Hokage's tower, which at the moment was currently filled with all of the younger shinobi and a large cluster of adult shinobi.

"Naruto what's gotten into you your far more serious than usual?" inquired the village leader. To which Naruto doesn't answer.

"Answer lord Hokage Naruto."

"Shut up Sasuke and might not kill you." Retorted Naruto with a glare, still under the after affects of the youki.

"What did you say Naruto you wouldn't dare lay a finger on Sasuke."

"Be quiet wench, I'll deal with you in a minute." Naruto growled coldly glaring at Sakura his eyes a malicious shade of red before turning back to the rest of the shinobi in the room. "I am no longer that prank pulling kid, I am Kazama Naruto, believe it. You go tend to Iruka-sensei." Ordered Naruto pointing to a random shinobi, his chakra flaring again.

"Right." Replied the frightened shinobi running out of the house.

"Naruto you are such a rude little brat-."

"I thought I told you to be quiet wench." Interrupted Naruto sending Sakura into a wall with a glare.

"Naruto what's gotten into you?"

"Lets just say I have changed Hinata I now have access to my full potential." Naruto declared turning to face the silvered eyed girl flexing his hands revealing claw like nails. "Now I do believe I have to study a few more jutsu before I deal with Sakura." Naruto said strolling into the library.

"Oh no." groaned lord Hokage clutching his head.

"What's wrong lord Hokage is it something to do with Naruto?" inquired one of the younger shinobi.

"I fear the Naruto we know is no more, I believe he may have released the seal to some extent and that is what is causing this change. He is now more powerful than even I am at least in raw power." The younger shinobi were ushered out of the room. "Now that Naruto and the fox are now a single being Naruto may still be in control but the emergence of the fox has changed him because he will be more fox like he will gain beast like features and posses the fox's cunning and animalistic nature but at the same time he will be more of a ninja, also if am correct the release of the seal has unlocked his bloodline." Sighed the old shinobi.

Helltanz's notes: Basically high amounts of Youki causes you to become extremely short tempered, all but the strongest positive emotions are suppressed, in Naruto's case it also allowed the fox to speak until Naruto's bloodline trait is fully unlocked, however the more youki is released the faster the devil gene is unlocked.

Jutsu list

HiYomi Yari no jutsu hellfire spear


	2. Interlude

First of all, my most sincere apologies for being as many describe Shikamaru 'a lazy ass'. I know I haven't updated in over a year if you can find me feel free to attempt to shoot me. Anyway thank you all who reviewed. No this is not a message saying I'm quitting on the contrary I hope to update sometime soon but first for the last year I've been thinking I have or had 4 working drafts on possibilities for this story which I have narrowed down to 2 I am leaning more toward one however I may be swayed by popular opinion or fate if your Neji. Either way updates will be somewhat slow I'm working on several other Naruto stories as well. The 2 choices are 1 Naruto and Kyubi are sent back in time or 2 they remain in this time, in either one, Naruto's super strength will be explained and he will have a very powerful bloodline. Naruto will only be traveling back to when he's a kid probably age 4-6. Also pairings are still up for debate it may also depend on which choice is chosen but this will never be Naruto Sakura (I hate her) or slash or Naruto Tsunade (that is creepy). I'm not really sure I may not even do a pairing, it can be so troublesome oh well we shall see.


	3. Chapter 3 The Offer

Chapter three The Offer

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

The Emerging Darkness

Helltanz's author notes well pairing votes are still up I'm going to keep score. Well I've been watching anime among other things and creating jutsu lists. Wikipedia is a Godsend. Expect some references to other anime. The time debate is tied if it keeps at this for any longer I'll just decide. Yeah I'm impatient oh well. This chapter is mostly Kyubi and Naruto talking and Kyubi's offer. Also expect some swearing from now on.

Pairings on the board so far

Hinata: 1

None: 1

Key for this chapter

"Naruto"

"**Kyubi**"

Hokage Tower library

"**Hello Brat" **Naruto spun around still affected by the sudden massive release of Youki in the forest causing him to spin much like the Hyuga's Kaiten.

Naruto stopped spinning only to land on his ass in a giant sewer. "Where am I?"

"We **are inside your mind**" Naruto snapped around to find a fox okay a very large fox. "A fox?" a tick mark forms on Kyubi "**A fox that's all you have to say I am the Great nine-tailed Fox, The Kyubi No Yoko, you ungrateful brat**." Hissed the Biju.

"Come again?" "**Drop the Stupid act everyone has heard of the great Biju."** Bellowed the Biju.

"No seriously. What the Hells going on?" asked Naruto enjoying making the great Kyubi get annoyed.

"**You are here because I have an offer; You no doubt noticed my power against that traitor Mizuki and those three so called Jonin."  
**"So that was you."

"**Of course their minds were easily crushed and I could give you that power among many other things." **

"Cool!" Naruto yells letting his loudness return for a moment, causing the Kyubi to flinch.

"**First of all you are to stop all that damn yelling it is unbecoming. You will gain my powers-" **

"Wait hold on why are you doing this?" asked Naruto getting suspicious causing the Kyubi to smile. (Scary)

"**Good you're using that brain of yours; Finally, in return for gaining my powers I shall gain a powerful heir and more import for my sanity I won't need to interfere as much. Now if you accept my offer I can offer you a chance to start anew or if you if you so choose you can remain in this period and grow strong from your current point."**

"What the hell you just sounded like Iruka-sensei in lecture mode."

Another tick mark forms on Kyubi's head "**Do not compare me to some lowly Chunin." **

"Hey you watch your mouth you rabbit eared fur ball, Iruka-sensei is cool." Naruto bellowed.

"**Yes whatever, so do you except my most Generous offer?"**


	4. Chapter 4 The Decision

.Chapter 4 The Decision

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Tekken or Samurai seven or Ruroni Kenshin, or Bleach, Trinity blood and Hellsing. Those last 6 are going to be referenced in varying ways through out this and my other Naruto stories.

Helltanz's notes. That was the best way I could end the last chapter. Also I decided not to post Chapter two basically all that happens is a very large conversation at the hospital, large meaning too many people are talking and Iruka's point of view of the fight. Nothing important.

Alright I'm going to now explain Naruto's or rather the Kazama bloodline.

Kazama/ Mishima Bloodline; the Devil Gene.

History: The current Kazama Family are the descendants of Kazama Jin, as such the family predates the apocalypse which caused the return of the ability to use and the decline in technology.

The Devil gene has several unique affects on the Kazama such as all Kazama have Youki (demon energy) along with regular Chakra.

The Devil Genes first ability is it is able Absorb and Assimilate beneficial genetic traits, i.e. Kekai Genkai. The absorption process is usually done by taking the blood of the target this is done usually through a bite on the neck The blood and thus the DNA is then Assimilated in the Kazama through the Devil gene allowing the absorbed Kekai Genkai to be passed from Parent to child. The Devil gene also strengthens the assimilated trait the longer it is present in the Kazama blood line. As such the Kazama created a ceremony were each members blood is place in a massive vat the most advanced traits are replicated. The blood is then consumed and assimilated again by the Kazama.

The Kazama are also able to transform by activating the Devil Gene usually announced before hand (Much like the Krusnik of Trinity Blood or Alucard of Hellsing) the activation although it is not necessary, example Krusnik activation "Krusnik 02 nanomachines activate 40." Example Devil Gene activation "Devil Gene Activate 40." This activation causes the body to transform into its Devil state veritably rendering the Kazama unstoppable to any normal Shinobi or lower level demon. Certain Kazama are so powerful that they can stop Demons such as Kyubi with ease, i.e. Kazama Jin.

Chapter 4 The Decision

Naruto paced nervously. "What are the benefits again?"

The Kyubi huffed irritably **"We will be able to unbind your Kekai Genkai, you won't have to stay in that miserable apartment, I will be able to train you. It is a mutually beneficial solution."**

"Okay fine as long as you don't destroy Konoha."

"**I have no intention of such a thing any longer." **

Naruto nodded "Fine. Let's do this."

**Do what? What will we do? Are you choosing to start anew or begin from here?" **Kyubi inquired in a sagely tone.

Naruto responded by giving the fox an irritated look. "How the Hell should I know you're the damn 900 hundred and something year old fox demon you pick."

The Giant Fox bends over and whispers something. "Hah, I'll take on any challenge!" Yelled Naruto.

"**Damnit Kit what the hell have I said about yelling."**

"Sorry Furball."

Kyubi growls **"Humph. No matter. I will give you the instructions."**

2 Hours and several hundred written seals later

Naruto was finished. "Please tell me we're done my hand hurts I don't I've ever written so much in my life. Please let that be all."

"**Don't be such a weakling, your father could have done that amount in half your time, but yes we are finished"** Kyubi mutters "**and** **just in time first light is just beginning follow my instructions to the the letter."**

As Dawn rose over the Hidden village of leaf a massive wave of red Chakra explouded over the village emanating from the Hokage tower a few seconds later another wave washed over the village this one also red however it was also comprised of black, then another one this on was regular human blue and finally 30 seconds after the first wave an even greater wave of silver white Chakra spread over the village. In the epicenter Naruto stood in full Devil form two white wings and two black wings, the white and black wings fusing into one another, as well as nine tails straining to keep complete the array. And it did activate releasing a final giant flash of light, as giant orb like barrier surrounded Naruto and the room

End Chapter

Also should I make Haku male or female, personally I really can't seem him as a guy he's just to femine.


	5. Chapter 5 Ready Steady Go

Chapter 5 Ready Steady Go

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Tekken, Samurai seven, Ruroni Kenshin, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Bleach, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho. These are going to be referenced in varying ways through out this and my other Naruto stories.

Helltanz's Notes Well I'm somewhat disappointed that you didn't respond to the time question only two people and they disagreed, so I just decided. However the other polls are still open see below for the scores. However I am grateful to the reviews. Time to explain references, Samurai 7 references will mainly apply to history which won't be very important, and the giant flying battleships, their will be no Nobuseri in this fic, Ruroni Kenshin and Samurai Deeper Kyo will mainly be referenced in sword techniques. The Shinigami's Demon arts and possibly some of the Shinigami from Bleach will be converted to jutsus. Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho will be involving demons and their abilities. Their will be know vampires in this fic the references from Hellsing and Trinity Blood were the descriptions of the transformation. Their also may be some of the airships from the later. A hint Kazama Jin is still alive. The title of this chapter is Reference to song from Fullmetal Alchemist. Also the current Kazama are descendants of Jin meaning the Mishima is the original family the devil gene comes from however the also still posses the original Kazama traits which keep the devil gene in check to an extent. This Chapter will be the first written references to Naruto training I am not going to go in depth as I'm not good a writing such scenes.

Devil Gene notes part 2 Transformation

10 activation physical and chakra abilities increase

20 activation claws form further increase in abilities

40 activation wings form a weapon forms

80 activation dormant Kazama genes are activated white wings appear and sacred energy can be used chakra reserves and healing and physical abilities increase exponentially

100 activation the black and white wings merge all abilities max out veritably complete invincibility for as long as the user can maintain the form

After the Kazama reach a certain point in development sacred energy outside of their transformed state.

Voting as it stand

Haku being Female 3

Pairing

Hinata 1

No pairing 1

Previously

As Dawn rose over the Hidden village of leaf a massive wave of red Chakra exploded over the village emanating from the Hokage tower a few seconds later another wave washed over the village this one also red however it was also comprised of black, then another one this one was regular human blue and finally 30 seconds after the first wave an even greater wave of silver white Chakra spread over the village. In the epicenter Naruto stood in full Devil form two white wings and two black wings, the white and black wings fusing into one another, as well as nine tails straining to keep complete the array. And it did activate releasing a final giant flash of light, as giant orb like barrier surrounded Naruto and the room.

And then the Orb and everything within it vanished.-

Naruto slams into the ground in the middle of a giant clearing that radiated a Demonic presence. "Ow, damn it that hurt."

'That is enough stop yelling.' Ordered the fox 'You don't have time to complain. We have thirty six hours to find both Kazama manor, which should be somewhere around here and find and merge with your younger self.'

'Well we must be real good cause were standing right in front of it.'

'Stupid brat step inside the gate the manor is protected by a massive demonic barrier and is only visible to the Kazama and people who are granted permission to enter, meaning I can't see it.'

Naruto complies "so why is this place so important again?"

'Because it is more than 600 years old and has one of the most extensive libraries in the world." Naruto nods entering the main building.

"Why is there a throw rug with names being hung up?"

'Idiot that's your family tree it's a list of your relatives see that's you at the bottom.'

"Okay if your so smart why is their an Uchiha on the tree" Naruto mutters pointing to the name Uchiha Madara, causing Kyubi to shiver.

'He is obviously a relative of yours, Idiot.'

"But I don't want to be related to those stuck up Uchiha bastards."

'Stupid brat Uchiha Madara lived 300 years ago.' Mutters the Kyubi 'Now bring those scrolls in and then go find your younger self.'

"But I have another question."

'What is it?' demanded the Biju.

"What time are we in exactly?"

'We are about 8 years in the past.'

Hokage monument about 2 hours later

'You remember the jutsu I showed you?' Kyubi inquired mentally as Naruto snuck behind his younger self.

'Yes' Naruto replied mentally before executing a series of seals "Secret technique: Unification of Mind, Body and Soul." a flash of light appeared as the two Narutos merged into one being. "Uh, Kyubi I feel fuzzy."

'An aftereffect of the fusion hurry and return to Kazama manor so you can safely finish merging with you're your younger self after the merger is complete we will begin training.'

And training it was with days Naruto was wearing weights and practicing chakra control and taijutsu starting at dawn, a few days later Kyubi added ninjustu and genjutsu, including the techniques on the forbidden scroll to his training and within a month Naruto started to learn other things such as kenjutsu and how to use the Kekai Genkai his Family had assimilated over the generations. By three months Naruto was studying seals on his own as well as other things.

A year had passed and Naruto was unrecognizable gone was the loud child and the hideous orange jumpsuit instead was a true Shinobi, Naruto wore a dark grey outfit with Kunai, shuriken, scroll pouches as well as pouches for other Shinobi equipment, as well as a trench coat much like the one worn by Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage.

'Brat you need to start recruiting allies and I know the perfect opurtunity Mist is in the middle of a civil war they are hunting those who posses Kekai Genkai and their defenses are weak. Go to Kiri and Relieve them of their valuable scrolls and while your at it.'

"Place the curse mark on a few strong Shinobi." Interjected Naruto.

'And Cause some general mayhem as well.' Added Kyubi.

"Fine I'll go get ready but next year we start the academy."

'I am aware of that.' Retorted the Fox.


	6. Chapter 6 Maelstrom in Kiri

Chapter 6 Maelstrom in Kiri

Original Chapter title Flashpoint: Kiri: Twin Strikes

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: The Hiraishin no jutsu in this story opens a gateway allows Naruto to teleport. If you do not know the Hyoton Kekai Genkai is Haku's Bloodline trait and the Iron Sand is the ability of the Sandaime Kazekage. He (Naruto) will also be gaining an ally from mist in this chapter. Also the 1 of the traditional Kazama Clan's summons will be revealed in this chapter, and before any body wonders Kazama Arashi never signed the contract.

Voting as it stands

Haku being Female 4

Pairing

Hinata 2

No pairing 1

Bloody Mist Village, Water Country

Naruto appeared behind two Kiri Jonin guarding the Vault of scrolls in a yellow flash, while having Kyubi hide his presence. The yellow haired Shinobi slammed his palm into the back of the first utilizing the Hyoton Kekai Genkai to freeze the man's heart before slicing the other guard in half with a blade of ice, also courtesy of the Hyoton Kekai Genkai. Naruto removed as containment scroll from its pouch before sealing the contents of the vault within said scroll, as Naruto turned to leave a single Jonin arrived armed with a massive sword.

"Hold it right there." Ordered the Kiri Jonin. Naruto glanced at the Jonin who began choking as the iron sand particles, Naruto had secretly released earlier, sliced open the man's insides causing the man to choke to death on his own blood. Within second the interrupting Jonin was dead. Naruto exited the building utilizing the Hiraishin to teleport to his next target: the Mist village's special prison, used for holding those who were political enemies of the Mizukage as well as holding those possessed a Kekai Genkai.

Naruto quickly slit the Shinobi's throat who had the misfortune of being in front of Naruto when he appeared living only long enough to say a single word "who?" before he died. Naruto rolled up his sleeve revealing a black seal, similar to the one Orochimaru possessed. Naruto bit his thumb and applied the blood to the seal "Kuchiyose no jutsu."

Two specters dressed as samurai appeared, these were one of the two traditional Kazama clan summons, the Shinigami.

Naruto nodded to the summons in respect before speaking. "Shigekuni, Aizen release as many prisoners as possible as well as eliminate any Kiri Shinobi you encounter.

"Hai Naruto-sama." Both summons bowed before the three took of in separate directions. Naruto encountered 4 Jonin and 8 Chunin, all 12 guarding a single child who was barely older than Naruto. The blonde quickly killed them using the Kazama/Uchiha clan secret fire technique the Amatesuru combined with a wind technique to ensure they would be unable to dodge. Naruto quickly opened the cell door "I would suggest you hurry and leave." The Older boy blinked in surprise as Naruto continued to advance onwards.

Sometime later outside Kirigakure.

Naruto noticed the same kid trailing behind him. "Do you plan on following me?" Naruto inquired. The other boy nodded. When Kyubi decided to interject 'He could prove to be a useful ally.' "Do you have a name?" Naruto inquired.

"My name is Kaguya Kimmimaro." Replied the boy with a nod.

Naruto also nodded "My name is Kazama Naruto."

"Thank you for your assistance Naruto-sama."

"Well then I'll be returning to Konoha, However if you wish to come with me you must become strong can you accept this."

Kimmimaro nodded again. "Hai Naruto-sama. I will become strong."

Kyubi chuckles 'Ha, you only met this one today and you already have loyal soldier.'

Naruto ignored the fox. "Good we will begin when we return to Konoha." Kimmimaro nods. A moment later the two step through a Hiraishin Gate.

Northern Konoha, Kazama Manor

"Welcome to Kazama Manor, Kimmimaro Go change into something more comfortable that you can train in, and then we'll begin basic training.

For the next year Kimmimaro and Naruto trained in the same fashion Naruto had trained the year before. Kimmimaro had been give the Kazama Oni no Juin, or the Cursed seal of the Kazama Devil, Which worked in many of the same way Orochimaru's seals worked however it was far more refined, the Kazama Fuin being centuries older, the seal allowed the user to draw on the strength of the person who gave it and would eventually allow the person access to a demonic chakra system of their own.

"Kimmimaro this year I will be beginning the Konoha Shinobi Academy, tomorrow however we will be going to see the Hokage."

Kimmimaro nodded. "I understand Naruto-sama."

Poll: Suggestions for Kyubi's name?

Next Chapter is Chapter 7 Return to society.


	7. Chapter 7 Return to Society

Chapter 7 Return to Society

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: The focus of this chapter is just as the title describes Konoha witnesses Naruto's return to the public spotlight and his days in the academy, ready thyself for massive Sakura bashing in the future. Also on the pairings Hinata's winning and if and when I do a pairing it won't happen for while so the polls are open understand I won't write a pairing if messes with the story, which is the main reason I like no pairings and dislike romance, i.e. poorly stories or good stories ruined by badly written romance. Also someone finally voted for Naruto Haku (female). So that makes 3 choices on the board.

Kazama Clan Notes 3: Summons Part 1

Over the centuries the Kazama have strove to increase their power, by acquiring information in the form of scrolls, by assimilating bloodlines. As well as collecting artifacts and ancient technologies. However the Kazama Library also contains a massive collection of Summoning Scrolls. Two of these are the original Kazama Summons; the first is the Shinigami summoning scroll by signing this, the Kazama may summon the Shinigami without consequence.

Hokage Tower, Konoha, Fire Country

Naruto and Kimmimaro arrived at around 9:00 in the morning fairly early for a meeting but late enough that Sandaime would be done assigning missions. Naruto stepped up to the receptionist's desk before clearing his throat causing the clerk to look up. "Yes Sir can I help you?"

Naruto nodded. "I would like to speak to old man Hokage if he isn't to busy." The receptionist bustled at Naruto calling the Hokage an old man but nonetheless responded.

"And who may I say is calling?" Inquired the receptionist.

"Tell him Kazama Naruto is here." The receptionist's eyebrows shot up before nodding and writing down the name.

"And your associate's name?"

"Kaguya Kimmimaro." The clerk wrote down the name before activating the intercom on her desk

"Hokage-sama you have visitors." You could here the Hokage of leaf sigh.

"Who is it?"

"One Kazama Naruto and one Kaguya Kimmimaro."

"Send them in please." Responded the Hokage, Naruto didn't wait for the clerk to get up stepped inside the office of the Hokage. "Naruto is that really you." Inquired the Hokage hopefully.

"Hai Oji-san it is me it is good to see you as well.

"Well if I had to guess I think judging by your appearance I know where you've been Naruto."

Naruto Nodded. "Indeed two years spent in the home of my ancestors, when I was four you said you would enroll me in the Konoha Shinobi Academy."

The Hokage nodded. "That I did Naruto but first I'll need to call off the search and then I will register you for the academy."

"Drop by Kazama manor sometime Oji-san the Library alone makes the trip worth the time." Replied Naruto waving nodding to Kimmimaro.

"What about your friend?"

"If Kimmimaro wants to join the academy, then please register him as well." Replied Naruto.

Kimmimaro turned to face the fire shadow. "If it is possible Hokage-sama, I would like to join the academy as well." Sandaime nodded.

Start of the academy term

Kimmimaro was placed two years ahead of Naruto, while the blond Shinobi joined his original class. Nothing seriously changed other than Naruto was no longer the dead last nor did he play pranks, and the day after the Uchiha massacre found a large group of scroll in front doorway of the Kazama main House, only someone with Mangekyo Sharingan could bypass the normal defensive barrier. However most of the things that hadn't changed. Naruto was still hated by most the villagers and some of the ninja who believed him to be the Demon fox. Sasuke was adored by the village and had hordes of fan girls.

Six years had passed quickly for the blonde Shinobi and Naruto was waiting for the teams to be announced the previous school day for lack of a better term couldn't have gone better at least in Naruto's mind not only had he passed the Genin exam, even if it was terribly easy by Shinobi standards. He had successfully demonstrated the Henge, the Kawarimi, and for his bunshin jutsu had demonstrated the Kage bunshin and for extra credit, courtesy of Iruka, he had demonstrated the Raiton: Byakurai. Previously mentioned Chunin stood up and begin announcing teams. "Team 7 Haruno Sakura Kazama Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke your Jonin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Naruto groans. "Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba, your Jonin Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 10Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikimaru, and Yamanaka Ino, your Jonin Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma.

Helltanz's notes

Mangekyo Sharingan- Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye 2nd form of the Sharingan

Raiton: Byakurai- Lightning Style White bolt taken from Bleach


	8. Chapter 8 Genin Team 7 Pass!

Chapter 8 Genin Team 7 Pass!

Chapter Subtitle Begin the Excursion to Wave

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: If anyone's wondering this story will follow some of the cannon such as you saw with the Genin teams. Also I have a request I would like 50 reviews before the time I release Chapter eleven. I have also scheduled some more allies for Naruto who will be joining in the next 3 chapters. I will however give you the name of the upcoming chapters. "Chapter 9 Flashpoint Wave: The Fang of the Yamato no Orochi", "Chapter 10 Flashpoint Encounter with the Royal Suna Trio, Let the Chunin Exam Begin", "Chapter Eleven Flashpoint Devil Genes strikes, The Kiba no Yamato no Orochi VS Kusanagi ni Tsurgi, The encounters in the Forest of Death". Also I deleted some parts of this chapter, as well as Naruto acts a little like Gaara in this chapter.

The soon to be team 7 was very irritated their sensei was late, Sasuke was irritably twirling a pair of kunai, Sakura was well she was daydreaming about Sasuke, Naruto had placed himself in a meditative trance so he could communicate and review techniques with his demonic tenant in mind space. After four hours the door opened revealing an extremely bloody Kakashi, Sakura instantly launched into a tirade about how Kakashi was late, Naruto responded by sending Sakura out cold with an axe kick to the pink haired girls head. Kakashi had muttered something about 'getting lost on the road of life', the two conscious 'Genins' eyebrows twitched.

"And how pray tell do you get lost on a road that only goes one way." Hissed Naruto.

"Uh meet me on the roof." Naruto and Kakashi both vanished in a swirl of iron sand and leaves respectively, in truth had the only introduction which changed was the only one who had changed in any significant way. 'Let's see what Kyubi has to say.' Thought Kakashi "Okay sword boy your turn."

"My name is Kazama Naruto Current head of clan Kazama due to the absence of the great Kazama. I like several things and dislike many more my goals are the protection of my allies and destroying my enemies."

Kakashi and the other two Genin looked at Naruto a little weird before the copy-nin explained the final test.

The next morning Genin Training Ground 7, Konoha, Fire Country

"Naruto where have you to been!" shouted Sakura "Yeah Dobe."

Naruto sighed "You two would do best to understand that I am superior to you and that if you like your heads attached to your bodies you will shut up and stop annoying me or I will kill you." Naruto hissed slicing a tree in half with his iron sand as a demonstration.

"Fight me." Demanded Sasuke letting his ego get the better of him. Naruto merely sighed. "After we make Genin."

Kakashi arrived a short while later." Okay to pass all you have to do is get one of these two bells and you pass." Kakashi paused "oh and if you want any hope of passing come at me like to mean to kill me." Naruto lazily pulled out a small scroll. "Uh begin." Kakashi paused staring at the unmoving Naruto. "You're supposed to hide, Naruto."

Naruto rolled up the scroll, had Kakashi not been a Jonin he probably not have noticed the small silver wire threads that were now hanging from each Naruto's gloves. Kakashi suddenly froze as Naruto's blue eyes morphed into the Sharingan, a three tomoe Sharingan. Naruto swung one of his hands Kakashi barely managed to dodge in time. However the deadly silver wire did their job five large gashes appeared on Kakashi's side. Kakashi managed to stammer out question through his surprise while making the time out sign. "How you missed?"

Naruto smirked "Quite simple really my blades" Naruto nods to the wires. "Distorts both space and energy, even without me applying chakra to them you will still be cut even if you dodge." Naruto twirls the two silver bells. "This test was pathetic." Naruto tosses the bells to Sasuke, the other smacking a stunned Sakura in the forehead. "Oh and if you even think about failing me, I will kill you even if you were his student and if any of you get in my way in a real mission I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." Naruto lets lose a burst of demonic killer intent before speaking again. "Satetsu Sunshin."

It had been several weeks of extremely tedious D-rank missions and Team 7 was tired of them however Naruto merely requested to the one person besides Kimmimaro and Iruka who was aware of his true abilities to be given a higher ranking mission, to which the Hokage agreed. Sandaime then assigned team Kakashi to guard Tazuna. The mission began fairly normally until two mist Chunin attacked unfortunately their first target was Naruto; the young Kazama merely used his Satetsu Kyu to crush the poor nukenins.

After arriving in Nami Ni Kuni the four Shinobi and Tazuna were confronted by Zabuza, who appeared to be somewhat reluctant to engage in a fight, after a short skirmish with Kakashi, the battle ended after Kakashi nearly being captured by the water prison technique, Naruto however intervened unleashing his Satetsu Uzumaki. Zabuza withdrew quickly stating that he would return to take out Tazuna at a later time.

Helltanz's Notes: Jutsu lists:

Satetsu Uzumaki- Iron Sand Maelstrom Naruto blasts the enemy with a tornado of razor sharp Iron sand particles, Naruto can use this both as method of outright killing, Naruto also uses this jutsu as a way of telling his opponent that he is entering the battle.

Satetsu Kyu- Iron Sand Funeral Naruto encases his victim with his iron sand and then either proceeds to crush them or follows by using his Iron Sand Pyre.

Satetsu Sunshin- Iron Sand Body flicker identical to Gaara's Sand Body Flicker except that Naruto appears and disappears in cloud of iron sand which Naruto can use to further maim his enemies.


	9. Chapter 9 Flashpoint Wave, the Fang of t

Chapter 9 Flashpoint Wave, the Fang of the Yamato no Orochi

Chapter Subtitle: A Battle in Kiri recalled.

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: Chapter as you can tell from the subtitle will flash back to events that occurred in Chapter 6 Maelstrom in Kiri but were not elaborated on. Also Zabuza, who is stronger than he is in cannon, launches his coup about a month after Maelstrom in Kiri. And before anyone yells at me about Naruto's Strength either in present or in the flashback remember he was trained by Kyubi as well as absorbed the power of his present timeline and old timeline, which includes Kyubi. I will tell you one of the people who will be joining Naruto in the upcoming chapters. If you know who he is then good for you, his name is Hidan.

Previously:

After arriving in Nami Ni Kuni the four Shinobi and Tazuna were confronted by Zabuza, who appeared to be somewhat reluctant to engage in a fight, after a short skirmish with Kakashi, the battle ended after Kakashi nearly being captured by the water prison technique, Naruto however intervened unleashing his Satetsu Uzumaki. Zabuza withdrew quickly stating that he would return to take out Tazuna at a later time.

Kakashi had collapsed a few minutes afterward from overusing his Sharingan, when the Jonin regained consciousness he immediately started team seven on chakra control exercises well Sakura and Sasuke did Naruto had completed chakra control training, to the point of perfection, years previous.

In cannon the clearing where Naruto first meets Haku

Naruto dropped down behind a girl wearing a pink kimono making no move to conceal his presence. The girl swung her hand backwards, Naruto merely ducked to the side dodging the chakra enhanced strike with ease. "You are one of Zabuza-san's allies." Stated Naruto. The girl formed several ice senbon and threw them at Naruto.

"A Hyoton user perhaps this mission will be fun Hyoton: Makyo Hyokiri." Naruto said creating a blade of ice to form over his hand before using said blade to deflect the girl's needles.

"Hyoton: Makyo Hyoshin." Called out the girl summoning a mirror 'Kyubi analysis' barked Naruto mentally the fox huffed a 'Fine' Naruto quickly intercepted Haku in front of the mirror in a yellow flash causing his opponent to jump backward. Just as the fox finished analyzing the Hyoshin and quickly explained its apparent function. 'I would suggest' Naruto interrupted with a quick mental 'I know'

"My name is Kazama Naruto." "Haku."

Naruto smirked "Well we'll meet again Haku-chan. Kazama Oni Juin." The seal forcing Haku Unconscious.

Naruto returned to Tazuna's house "ah Naruto where have you been?" inquired Kakashi before noticing Naruto's iron sands shifting around. "Why is your sand is acting weird?"

"Oh it is nothing sempai my Satetsu is merely hungry, I hope Zabuza-san will attack soon I am eager to fight him again.

The next Day

Flashback 7 years prior in Kiri.

"So you're the kid who killed Soka your name?" Inquired a fishlike man, with a giant sword, in a polite tone nodding in respect. Naruto seeing no reason to be impolite nodded in respect of the older Shinobi.

"Kazama Naruto."

"Well Naruto-san my name is Hoshigaki Kisame and this is Sameheda." Said the fishman indicating his sword. Naruto nodded executing a series of hand seals which any experienced Nin would recognize as used for the summoning jutsu, the same sword Naruto carries around in present time appears. "Pleased to meet you Kisame-san, this is Sounga." Naruto replied indicating his own sword.

The two sword wielding Shinobi charge at one another, their blades crashed against one another, Kisame's eyes widened as he was thrown backwards by Naruto's strike. "Nice Sword Naruto-san you are an excellent swordsman as well, it is made out of bone isn't it."

Naruto smiled "Actually the Sounga was created from the fang of the Yamato no Orochi." Naruto strikes Sameheda again this time leaving a large dent in Kisame's blade. Naruto readied himself to finish Kisame off when another Giant Sword wielding Shinobi arrived and attacked Naruto who smirked repelling the strike with ease. "I look forward to our next encounter Kisame-san. Destroying Demonic Wave." Naruto slashes Sounga in Kisame's direction sending a wave of dark black chakra, Sameheda while being a demonic blade in origin still only barely managed absorb enough of the attack to prevent a fatal blow but was the wave still rendered Kisame unable to fight, as Naruto had intended. Said blonde Shinobi nodded to Zabuza "Your name?"

"Momochi Zabuza, Head of the Kiri Anbu Assassination Corp." Naruto nods. The Silent kill specialist attacks using the Suiton: Suiryudan. Naruto responded by absorbing the attack using a group of nearby roots and then impaled Zabuza's arms and legs with Iron sand shards using the Satetsu Uzumaki. Zabuza at the same time finished the seal for the Water style barrage of 100 bullets of water technique. Naruto reflected the water bullets by turning them into ice and sending the back at Zabuza who managed to dodge or smash most of the incoming frozen bullets but the ones that connected struck with enough force to easily breaking several of the Kiri Anbu captain's bones.

Naruto however noticed a division of Kiri Anbu approaching and channeled demonic chakra through Sounga. The water turned black and took the form of a massive dragon of water; the Dragon flew out destroying not only the Anbu division but the ground in a several hundred meter area as well. "This battle is over. My mission is complete."

Naruto snaps out of the Memory as Tsunami screams. "Come on Sounga it is time to sate your bloodlust." The blades Spirit form manifestation appears with a demonic grin as Naruto cuts down both of Gato's henchmen before decapitating both Ronin. My apologies Tsunami-dono but if Gato is attacking here then he is also attacking the bridge.

The Bridge, Wave Country

"Ah Zabuza-san how are you."

Naruto-san so why did you quit Anbu to become a Genin or is this an assignment from your Hokage." And what makes you say that?"

"Because either your crazy or this is a mission within a mission you were able to defeat me when you where five there is no way you are not a member of the Konoha Anbu. So what is it are you crazy or undercover."

Naruto appear behind Zabuza and kicks him into a steel bridge support column. "You talk too much." Now Kakashi is completely confused as to what's going on as Haku rushes out of the ice mirrors.

"Zabuza-sama." Said feminine Shinobi flings several senbon at Naruto, who reverse them with a wave of his hand sending the ice needles into various non-lethal pressure points. Sasuke and Sakura both gape at the ease at which Naruto took out Zabuza's powerful apprentice. As said blond Shinobi drew Sounga, thankfully for the Kiri Nukenin, Gato had decided to pick now to show up to double cross him which in turn pissed off the other sword wielding Shinobi on the bridge.

"I hate Traitors." Naruto growled. The sea water began to wash onto the bridge and turn black forming a massive dragon of water, identical to the one Naruto had used to destroy entire Kiri Anbu division years previous, however just before Naruto unleashed the attack Inari and the citizen's of wave arrived ready to fight Inari fired a single arrow, a single minute later Naruto let his attack crush Gato and his thugs.

Near the Gate of Konoha

'Why are you using that form of activating the seal on the Ice user?' Demanded the fox 'I wish to see if _the ice user_ can resist turning into mindless puppet.' The other 3 Konoha Shinobi didn't notice Naruto's blank expression. Kakashi was still trying to figure out what had happened on the bridge particularly what Zabuza had said. While Sakura was daydreaming of Sasuke. Said Uchiha was dreaming of killing his brother as the team was waved into Konoha by the Shinobi guarding the entrance to the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

Helltanz's Notes: Jutsu lists

Hyoton: Makyo Hyokiri Ice style Demon Ice edge

This is the final Chapter to decide whether Haku is male or female, so vote or don't complain.


	10. Chapter 10 Flashpoint Encounter with the

Chapter 10 Flashpoint Encounter with the Royal Suna Trio

Chapter Subtitle: Let the Chunin Exam Begin!

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: I haven't been able to read my reviews for some reason or access my email in general so I don't know what you wrote, sorry. Though I am aware the story has hit 50 reviews.

Though when I originally started placing my fan fiction works Fury was to be my major project as you can tell from its first two chapters being 2474 words shorter than The Emerging Darkness at 9 chapters. However that was how I intended Fury to be written in long chapters and infrequent updates, while this story was to have short chapters and updated rather frequently. Why I just typed that you may be wondering well someone who was gracious enough to review, thought I was going to fast and that I should slow down and write longer chapters. I, until this point had expected people to want the opposite it was very surprising. However this is the style of chapter I use for this story, though length will very by chapter and arc.

This chapter officially introduces Konohamaru-kun and begins the Chunin exams Arc. I will not tolerate anyone bashing Orochimaru-san, he is my favorite Sannin even if he does act like a weirdo, he has many cool techniques, that and I like snakes.

As you should be able to tell from the title we meet the Royal Genin of Suna: Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

Also in this story Isonade is sealed inside Kisame, something that is not true in cannon.

Also Naruto's Sounga is very similar to the Tsurgi Ni Yomi Sounga from Inuyasha in abilities and details. However in appearance Naruto's Sounga is in the shape of a regular Katana, it has a tooth white blade. This story's Sounga only transforms weak enemies into minions unless Naruto slices them with a heavily Youki infused strike, Sounga will also attempt to possess any who attempt to wield it unless they are of Kazama or Mishima blood. I'll explain the other differences at a later date. Naruto gains an ally at the end of this arc it may surprise you who it is. Okay, it has been decided Haku's female.

Okay this next part is explains the differences and similarities between Naruto Gaara. Naruto and Gaara were each used to seal a Biju; Naruto replaced his Biju as the Kyubi. Naruto is only cold and heartless to most people, unlike Gaara. Naruto has friends, Sandaime, Kimmimaro, the Konohamaru Corp, Iruka, and a couple others. Naruto will only kill you, assuming you are not his enemy, if A) you really piss him off, or B) you get in his way, or do something stupid, during a dangerous mission. Naruto's Biju isn't insane. Overall Naruto attitude is somewhat of a mix between Gaara, Orochimaru, plus a more human side. Also just so you know Kakashi doesn't like Naruto, he is just real good at hiding it, so even Sandaime doesn't know.

Chapter begins as soon as Team 7 exits Hokage Tower after giving their mission reports.

Naruto stooped down to greet Konohamaru at eye level, who was waiting outside the tower with Udon and Moegi. "So Konohamaru how are your studies?" inquired the Blond Shinobi.

Konohamaru huffed and growled. "It sucks leader not only is my _teacher, _Ebisu, who supposed to be some elite tutor a loser but he's a closet pervert, I wish gramps would let you teach me all the time, I mean you can kick anyone's ass or Kimmimaro-sempai he's pretty good he second only to you."

Sakura freaks out. "Closet pervert."

Konohamaru looks at the other two Genin "So Naruto-sensei are these two your flunkies the only thing they look good for is going to get take out and cleaning."

Sasuke's eye twitches. "Flunkies! Who are you calling a flunky you little brat!" Sakura yells and chases Konohamaru as he run off calling her various name (flat chest, ugly, etc.) only serving to infuriate the girl more.

Naruto turns to face Sasuke "Go on and head home Uchiha or go play dress up with your fan boys I mean girls or something." Sasuke's eye twitches again as Naruto sets off after Sakura and Konohamaru.

"Ow." Yelped Kankuro before yanking Konohamaru up by his scarf.

"Sorry about that. Ow! Put me down. I said I was sorry." Konohamaru detects Naruto approaching. "You'd better me down or when Naruto gets here he'll kill you."

"Kankuro." Hissed Temari nervously.

"Oh yeah you little brat."

Naruto watches the scene 'Three Suna Genin, wonderful.' Naruto disappears and reappears in a swirl of Iron sand.

Kankuro froze, not literally, as the sand swirled as Konohamaru cheered. Naruto's arrival. A huge wave of killer intent poured off of said blond Shinobi affecting everyone but Konohamaru "Yes, now put Konohamaru down or I will rip out your insides and feed you to my Satetsu while your girlfriend watches." The iron sands around Naruto's feet starts swirling around him ominously.

Kankuro gulps 'This guy is scarier than Gaara.'

Naruto glances at Gaara's hiding spot, the sand shoots off slicing the branch off forcing Gaara to appear. "Kankuro you are an embarrassment to our village if you cause any more scenes I will kill you."

'Shukaku's vessel?' 'Yes' 'Thought so.'

Gaara turns to Naruto giving a low bow causing the other two Suna Genin and Sakura's eyes to widen. "I apologize for his stupidity and his behavior. I am Subaku no Gaara, may I ask your name?"

"I am Kazama Naruto."

After the Suna trio exit Naruto's company.

"Gaara what's going on?" inquires Temari.

"He scares mother." The two Suna Shinobi pale.

Kazama Manor

"Ah welcome back Naruto-sama."

"Hello Kimmimaro-kun how are things."

"The intelligence network reports that Suna and Oto are unusually active they apparently formed some kind of secret alliance according to multiple sources they are going to attack Konoha during the upcoming Chunin exams which you should probably be training some more."

"Your right Kimmimaro though not necessarily for the exam more so for a war. I need you to pass the information on to Hokage Oji-san."

"Hai Naruto-sama."

Both Shinobi vanish in yellow flashes.

Team 7 meeting grounds the Next day

"Ah Naruto Sasuke glad you could make it. I have decided to nominate you three for the Chunin Exams. Here. Fill out these forms." Kakashi removes the application forms from his copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ before handing them to team 7 and vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto growls "To think our application were in such deplorable reading material." The blonde Shinobi glares at the other two Genin. "This test will reflect all of us our teacher may be a loser and an idiot but I will accept nothing less than perfection and if you even think of not showing up or embarrassing us in any way I'll hunt you down and use you as fertilizer. Any poor performance will affect the team and the judges of us. You two had better not screw up or I'll-"

"Hunt us down and feed us to your sand." finishes Sasuke rubbing his arm where Naruto had hit him with Satetsu jutsu earlier in the day during their weekly spars for some reason his chakra was having a hard time flowing in that arm.

The Trio arrived at the first exam Sasuke and Naruto were both challenged by Rock Lee who also flirted with Sakura. Sasuke fell to Lee's superior Taijutsu however Maito Guy had arrived before Naruto and Lee could fight. The green beast stating "Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn so immensely bright that he may both be even more hip and cool acting than my eternal rival Kakashi without fear of his flame diminishing." Followed by his signature _Good Guy Pose_ with Beach Sunset Backdrop, before asking something when Naruto answered causing Gai to wail about underestimating the Power of Youth that Naruto had. After this the team made it to the waiting area where the met with the other teams notably Yakushi Kabuto. Said Genin made an unpleasant comment about sound, when one of the sound ninja tried to attack him Naruto intercepted and broke the Oto Genins arm with burst of black chakra causing the Genin to crumble to the floor howling in pain attracting the Proctor Morino Ibiki who inquired as to what happened to which Naruto responded by saying "I merely defended a fellow Shinobi of leaf Ibiki.

The first exam passed without much incident, unless you can count Naruto telling Hinata that 'Don't worry Ibiki is really just a begin softie when you get to know him even if he tends to like his job to much' written in Naruto's ever useful Iron Sand, about 14 teams, 4 of those from Konoha, passed and moved on to the second stage. The proctor unfortunately Naruto recognized as Mitarashi Anko, Kimmimaro had complained many a time about her for various offenses ranging from trying to stealing his lunch, Dango, to sending her snakes at random people and generally being not quite right in the head.

Helltanz's Notes:

And if your wondering I made it so people can have more than one summon depending on their strengths, Kimmimaro as Naruto's apprentice was allowed to sign the Shinigami contract he also has signed a contact with the dragon clans, If anyone's wondering he normally will summon the Azure Dragon Boss, Teng Qing Gong, to help him against powerful enemies, as you may see in later chapters.

Still waiting for suggestion for Kyubi's name or any of the other Biju for that matter.

Also I have decided that this will probably be a no pairing fic for Naruto unless I can figure a way to work it in. Naruto however will be friends with Hinata; she will still have the crush. Don't yell at me for this I used to really enjoy Naruto Hinata until most of them became so annoyingly cliché.


	11. Chapter 11 The Sounga VS Kusanagi

Chapter 11: The Kiba no Yamato no Orochi VS Kusanagi ni Tsurgi.

Chapter Subtitle: The encounters in the Forest of Death

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: Well this story got its first flame today. As such I would like to point out this is an Alternate Universe/Timeline Fan fiction. Oh and there is one mistake I need to correct when I said 4 teams from Konoha passed it should have been 5, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai, and Kabuto's team. Also in Demonic power Orochimaru, he is the container of the eight tailed Biju and Hachibi's successor, is about 2 tails level in power below Naruto. 1 of Naruto's allies is introduced in this chapter and Naruto places another curse seal. I've almost figure out how the Chunin exams Preliminaries are going to work out. All of you can probably tell which bloodline Naruto really enjoys using, but remember the Kazama have absorbed numerous other bloodlines not just the ones you have seen.

Team 7 had traveled about 300 hundred meters into the forest via the tree branches when Naruto slowed down. "I need to go do something; I'll grab our scroll on the way." Naruto vanishes in a swirl of Iron sand.

Gaara stopped suddenly as he detected a familiar demonic energy arriving. Naruto chuckled. "Very good Gaara-kun," Stated the blonde Shinobi appearing behind Kankuro and Temari, he quickly knocked the two other Suna Genin out with strikes to pressure points. "However let's see how well you do against another sand user.

Both Sand users sent their sands hurtling at one another. Suddenly, the iron sand began to form into a dragon. "Satetsu Ryudan." Shouted Naruto as the dragon spat a compressed ball of iron sand. Gaara quickly formed his Suna no Yoroi which barely withstood the highly dense Iron sand bullet. Gaara then attempted to skewer the blonde Shinobi; however the attack proved futile as Naruto's Iron sand stopped the attack easily, Naruto thrust his hand toward Gaara reversing the flow of sand throwing the red head back several meters. "Nice try Gaara-kun." Naruto vanished and then reappeared behind Gaara. "Kazama Oni Juin." Gaara screamed before blacking out as Naruto's Chakra entered his seal. Naruto felt Sounga pulsate a second later the swords spirit form materialized. Naruto sighed. "Kusanagi is nearby." Spirit of the sword nodded.-

Sasuke recoiled backwards he had hit this strange Grass nin with everything he had and it still wasn't enough. 'Damn it where is Naruto I hate to even be thinking of the fact I'm still not strong enough. That I'm still this weak that I still have to really on someone else's protection.' Suddenly, there was a familiar yell of Satetsu Uzumaki; this one however was stronger than Sasuke had ever seen before.

Orochimaru dodged most of the attack but only barely he still looked like he had gone through a blender. Naruto dropped down before thrusting his fist in Orochimaru's direction and yelling "Satetsu Orochi." The Iron Sand dragon slashes the Sannin, sending him into a tree. "Wielder of Kusanagi ni Tsurgi, Serpent Sannin, Orochimaru."

"Ah. How nice to see you as well Naruto-kun if I had to bet that scream a few minutes ago was your handiwork, ne?"

Naruto snorts "Even Tsunade couldn't lose that bet." Naruto smirks pulling key out and undoing his weights. Orochimaru's eyes widen at the massive dust cloud before Naruto's fist collides with his face sending the Sannin into a tree, not even noticing said blond Shinobi had snatched his summoning contract.

Orochimaru rubs jaw. "I guess I deserved that, after all you've already surpassed Arashi." Orochimaru pauses before summoning Kusanagi as Naruto draws Sounga. The two charge one another, the two Shinobi wince as their blade deadlock, Orochimaru sliding back as two figures form behind the two dueling Shinobi behind Orochimaru a black eight tailed figure and behind Naruto a similar figure though his had 9 tails.

"It appears our swords our evenly matched in strength, Naruto-kun,"

"As long as you don't get in my way," Stated Naruto.

"I don't see any reason why we have to fight at the moment." Orochimaru finished dismissing Kusanagi. "However there is still one more thing, I have to do." Orochimaru taps into his own Biju's power before giving Sasuke the Juin no ten.

"If that interferes with me passing you are going to be one dead snake."

Orochimaru merely chuckles. "I'm sure it won't. I am positive Sasuke will survive he is after all a descendant of the Kazama blood." Naruto's eye twitches. "Well until we meet again." Orochimaru vanished in swirl of purple fire as Sakura finally gets to where Sasuke and Orochimaru where fighting. "Satetsugan." An Iron sand sphere forms.

"Naruto what are we going to do?"

"We are getting to the tower." The sphere opens up revealing three seats.

"Is that safe?" Inquires Sakura, Naruto glares in response, before pushing her into one of the seats in the sphere, before placing Sasuke in the other and taking the seat in the middle. The Iron sand Sphere shoots toward the Tower.

With Team 8

"We should hurry and get to the tower." Stated Shino. 'Hopefully Naruto-sama will not already be briefing the Hokage.' A few minutes later Shino was now very irritated a team of mist Genin had appeared to challenge them.

"All right a fight lets get them Akamaru!" yelled Kiba. Shino however stopped Kiba.

"I have no time to deal with such weaklings." The mist team bristled at the insult. "Stand aside or I will kill you. I must pass along my finding to Naruto-sama and I will not tolerate anyone interfering."

"Why you."

"You will not stand aside." The mist Genin drew Kunai. "So be it." Shino reaches inside his pouch and withdraws a Saimyosho hive. The Demonic insects fly out and kill the mist Genin in matter of seconds. Shino replaced the hive in his pouch. "We must hurry."

At the same time the Suna Team and Team 7 arrived at the tower, while Kabuto was meeting with Orochimaru. "Kabuto I need you to observe Uchiha Sasuke, and Naruto-kun as well. I also want to know everything you have on Naruto-kun."

"His second command is Kaguya Kimmimaro and Tokibetsu Jonin and head of Anbu black ops; apparently he was Naruto-kun's apprentice. Naruto was responsible for the attack on mist a couple years back. The chances of him interfering are very likely he has close ties to the Hokage and about a third of the Anbu are loyal to him the remaining two thirds are either neutral or loyal to Danzou. However all of the Anbu loyal to Naruto are vastly skilled giving him an upper hand. Politically speaking he is friends with the Aburame heir and the Hokage's grandson. Enemy wise politically speaking he and Danzou are frequently at each other's throats so to speak. Also he crushed Dosu's arm with some kind of black Chakra."

I was aware of that, though I didn't expect Naruto to have a Kaguya, Naruto even has access to the Kazama library. Well then Kabuto I need you to complete the Chunin Exams in case there is a change in plans.

Naruto meanwhile was reclining in chair sipping a cup of tea having just beaten the snake boss Manda into submission gaining him another summon, and was currently waiting for the remaining teams to arrive and the next phase of the exam to begin. Naruto chuckled darkly. "Shino information proved to be very useful, should Orochimaru try any thing I can always alert Kisame-san."

Team 10, the team from Oto, and Kabuto's team arrived after team Gai had arrived the latest being team 10 and Oto.

Helltanz's Notes: I wonder if any one even thought about Shino, as being one of Naruto's lieutenants. The next chapter is Chapter 12 The Preliminaries Begin! Chapter Subtitle: The choices made and your will decide ones fate, preparations begin.

Jutsu lists:

Satetsu Ryudan: Iron Sand dragon bullet

Satetsu Orochi: Naruto creates a massive dragon and sends it at his enemies; the dragon can use a variety of Iron sand attacks.

Satetsugan: a sphere of Iron sand Naruto uses to travel in it can also be used to destroy most obstacles.

Special Featured Jutsu

16 trigrams Jyuken Kinjutsu- the 16 trigram techniques are a lost set of Jyuken Kinjutsu, which were perfected by the Kazama. The 16 trigram attacks not only require mastery of the Byakugan and Jyuken itself but very high speed and immense chakra and stamina reserves. The 16 Trigram operate on the same principle as the sword style of Hiten Mitsurugi, meaning it uses Godlike speed to pit one against a many. The only 16 trigram scrolls reside in the Kazama Library.


	12. Chapter 12 The Preliminaries

Chapter 12 The Preliminaries

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: Actually Sasuke is stronger than he is in cannon. I have also selected name for the following biju, 2, 5, 7, and 8. Also Shino is not Naruto's only ally among the rookie nine, one of the reviewers has already figured it out who it is. I also apologize for taking so long my computer was and is acting screwy.

Kazama Clan Notes: 4 The Uchiha

The Uchiha clan is the byproduct of the union of a Hyuga woman and a Kazama, the product was Kazama (Uchiha) Madara, young Madara was extremely skilled at summoning demons unfortunately this led to many battles with the enemies of his summons, these constant battles resulted in his decision to leave the Kazama after the Head at the time interfered in a losing battle, as such he sealed all his children's abilities to use the Devil Gene unless they mastered the advanced form of the bloodline limit, he had developed the Mangekyo Sharingan.

So yes Itachi can activate his devil gene; however this is not the Mangekyo's taijutsu technique, that would be Susawanoo, named after the god who killed the Yamato no Orochi. However Sasuke will never be able to activate the Devil Gene why he can't will be explained later.

Gekou Hayate introduced himself and explained the preliminaries.

Match one pitted Uchiha Sasuke versus Akido Yoroi. Naruto watched the match with little interest when he felt a surge of cursed chakra as Sasuke laughed. 'I feel great with this power I can defeat Itachi and Naruto.' Thought the Uchiha as he attacked Yoroi with his Shi Shi Rendan. After Sasuke was declared the winner Kakashi appeared and took Sasuke away.

The Next match was Shino versus Zaku, who made the mistake of not noticing Shino had sent a swarm of 1 of his special breeds of scarabs, the scarabs quickly devoured the sound ninja.

The next round, Kankuro versus Misumi occurred the same way it had in cannon with Kankuro winning by having his puppet crush his opponent's spine, which proved what Kyubi had suspected that Kankuro was as Kyubi referred to as a doll user.

The next match was Tsuchi Kin versus Nara Shikamaru. Skimaru groaned before jumping down. "Lets' get this over with." Kin attacked using her senbon. Shikimaru merely rolled his eyes. Kin growled as her Senbon had no affect. 'I had better finish this quickly Naruto-sama wanted us to finish the preliminaries quickly so we could begin preparations and start training, how troublesome.' The fight ended in a similar same way it did in cannon Skikamaru used kage mane to force Kin to hit her head.

Hinata versus Neji was the same as it was in cannon despite Hinata's valiant effort in Naruto's opinion.

The next round was Gaara's sister, Temari, versus Lee's teammate Tenten, the only real change was Naruto posing as Shukaku ordered Gaara to catch Tenten before she fell on Temari's fan, which earned the insomniac strange looks from his siblings.

The next round was Gaara versus Lee, Naruto smirked walking over to Maito Guy. "Gai-san ."

"Oh, Naruto-Kun, what can Konoha's Green Beast do for you this most youthful day."

"I would suggest you have Lee remove his weights even with the power of the reverse lotus he will have a most difficult fight penetrating Gaara's defenses."

"Oh that is most youthful of you offering advice to help my student. Lee, remove your weights and you have my permission to use that technique!"

"Right, Gai-sensei!" However even with his weight's off Gaara proved to much so Lee opened the Celestial gates. To counter Gaara deployed his Suna no Tate. However the kinjutsu proved too much for Lee, he collapsed after opening the sixth gate, for the first time and punching Gaara in the gut who responded by crushing Lee's right arm and leg with his Sabaku Kyu.

The next match was a waste in Naruto's opinion Sakura versus Ino it ended in a double knockout.

Naruto jumped down as his match was announced. Hah I'll show you how much we have trained Naruto I'm taking your title of Alpha this time by winning this fight." 'Kiba's delusional' thought Naruto as he slashed his arm out ward creating a wall of Iron sand to intercept Kiba and Akamaru's Gatsuga. "Futon: Dai Kaze No Yaiba." The sand Jonin Baki's eyes widened at the attack struck the ceiling and sliced it apart dropping giant fragments of stone on Kiba and Akamaru, effectively pinning them. "And yet you still don't mind to your surroundings." Naruto muttered.

Damn you Naruto, dropping stuff, much less the ceiling doesn't count. Damn it one of these days I'm going to win.

The next round Chouji versus Dosu was the same in cannon so Kabuto advanced automatically to the third stage.

"Well I wish to congratulate everyone who passed the preliminaries you have the next month to train but before you go you are to take a number from the box Anko is holding." Announced the Hokage. The end result was as follows:

Naruto versus Neji

Gaara versus Sauske

Dosu versus Kabuto

Kankuro versus Shino

Skikamaru versus Temari

After the exam was explained Shikamaru asked his question which received the same answer it did in cannon.

Kazama manor

Naruto stood before his troops, which were stationed in Konoha, briefing them on the plan in the event of an attack by sand and sound. Haku and Zabuza would be arriving with a battalion of Ninja loyal to Naruto, the entire battalion were all of Naruto's Anbu level or higher, from the various water affiliated nations in three weeks. During the attack Gaara would turn on the Sand ninja in village with his Oni Juin activated to the full extent of level one. While Leaf Anbu would deal with other nation's main force. While Naruto's reinforcements from across the lands would attack the enemies flank. "Well that's the jist of the plan now we start training." Almost all the shinobi slumped Naruto was worse than Kyubi when it cam to training in the definition of being hard. Into the dark moonless night Curse seals ignited and glowed as Naruto's soldiers pushed themselves to grow stronger, at least all of the ones within Kazama manor in truth less than a fourth of the Standard Kazama Oni Juin, placed by Naruto were present in the manor that night.

Helltanz's Notes: Jutsu list

Futon: Dai Kaze no Yaiba Wind style: Great Blade of wind an more powerful version of the Kaze no Yaiba if Naruto performs it at its lowest setting it will easily slice through stone or steel.

Yeah I know I'm lazy, more on the Oni Juin next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 The Month

Chapter 13 The Month

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: So sorry my computer is still screwed up.

Biju names, these were taken from Fruit baskets:

Nibi: Kyo (this is up for changes)

Gobi: Shigure

7 tails (I don't have my notes and I don't remember what 7 is): Kureno

Hachibi: Ayame

Kazama Clan Notes 5: The Kazama Oni Juin

The Kazama Oni Juin was first developed during the world's second feudal period the standard seal is used to empower the Kazama Clans vassal soldiers the second is to lieutenants and does the same thing on a much larger scale.

Hi no Kuni, Konahagakure No Sato, Hot springs

Naruto collapsed into the hot springs, exhausted from the past few days of training though he was none the less happy not only had his troops stationed in Konoha made great strides in the past week, Akito had reported Akatsuki was doing well even after the loss of Orochimaru and his ring. Naruto flexed his tired and sore muscles.

"Naruto-sensei." Naruto looked up to see Konohamaru.

"What is it Konohamaru and I told you not to increase your weight again so soon."

"Sorry leader but some pervert is knocked out my teacher."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "A pervert."

"Yeah some white haired pervert he's peaking in on the woman's path can I use the Sennen Goroshi Rasenagan Rendan, if you don't kill him."

'The brat's sadistic.' 'Hmm I wonder why fox.' "Did he now, and no you can't." Naruto snapped his fingers twice the first caused the water to turn into a thick fog and to dry himself and the second summoned his clothes back on, before grabbing Konohamaru and exiting the male bath.

"Yo! Idiot Pervert!"

The white haired man turned around. "Idiot, who are you calling and idiot I am the great Jirayia." Jirayia gives his usual introduction.

"Yeah sure you dirty old pervert."

"I a young man am not a dirty old pervert."

"What are you then?"

"I young man am the Great Super Pervert Novelist perhaps you have seen my work." Jirayia pulls out Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kazama Hijutsu: Amaterasu Rasenagan." Jirayia's eyes widen at the swirling sphere of black fire.

"Oh you must be Naruto, Arashi's son, Sandaime-sensei wanted me to-" Jirayia was cut off as four Anbu arrived and informed Naruto the council was requesting his presence while confirming this really was the Sannin Jirayia.

"Ah it appears the brat decided to join us." Growled Danzo as Naruto arrived in swirl of iron sand, Naruto sneered in response.

"That is enough Danzo-san we are not here to fight amongst ourselves." Stated Hiashi Hyugga, the head of the neutral portion of the council. "Naruto-san you were asked here for you input on the villages current fighting strength."

"If we are attacked at the moment we will suffer heavy casualties however within one months time reinforcements will arrive."

Danzo looked startled. "What kind of reinforcements."

"Approximately 700 Shinobi of the level of my Anbu Black Ops divisions, and 20 Shinobi on par with Kimmimaro's abilities." Danzo pales. 'If that scares that bastard he'll wet himself when your true taskforce arrives.' Chuckled Kyubi, Naruto was in agreement in truth the actual main force of the Anbu Black Ops level Shinobi was three times the size. Orochimaru wasn't the only one with an army of Shinobi at his command; in truth Snow was proving most useful. -

That night (the night of Baki and Kabuto's meeting.)

"It appears we have a spy." Muttered Kabuto before vanishing in swirl of leaves in order to conceal his identity.

'Damn it, Naruto-sama won't be happy I was detected.' Thought Gekou Hayate. "Dance of the Crescent Moon."

"Humph pretty impressive to know such a technique for a kid like you but a blade of steel can't compare to a blade of wind Kaze no Yaiba."

'Shit' thought Genma on the inside however he smirked "Oni Juin Level 1 activate power output 40." Genma's eyes glowed red any indication of sickness vanished his hair turned silver and lengthened his sword returned to his sheath as a blade of blood formed while his hand turned into claws and his teeth turned into fangs. Baki shivered this jonin reminded him of Gaara when he was angry. 'Is this man also possessed by a demon?' "You pathetic fool you call that a wind blade. Die Blood Saber!" Hayate roared slamming his blade of blood into the sand jonin's chest. Baki's eyes widened as the blood dissolved a second later his entire cardio-vascular system ruptured. Hayate vanished in swirl of blood,

Kazama Manor

Naruto looked up from his scroll "Ah Hayate-kun you activated your curse seal did anything happen?"

"I was forced to kill the sand jonin."  
"Was he that powerful?"

"No it was a precaution my youki is still adapting and I sensed another suppressed demonic energy. I activated the Oni Juin to disperse the sand jonin's Kaze no Yaiba."

"Of course I understand. Was the demonic presence you sensed Orochimaru?"

"No it was nowhere near that powerful and it was different from Orochimaru's presence, Naruto-sama."-

The next morning Hi no Kuni, Konahagakure

Naruto sighed teleporting into Sandaime's office "Ah Naruto-kun thank you for coming on such short notice, my old pupil Jirayia has agreed to train you." Naruto's eyes twitched.

"Why exactly I can already beat the strongest of the Sannin, Orochimaru, even without activating mybloodline." Now Jirayia's eye twitched.

Sandaime sighed 'I should have expected Naruto to be stubborn.' "Well actually Jirayia has alerted me to an organization that is pursuing the Biju and their vessels."

"Akatsuki."

"Yes that's correct Akatsuki is made is made up of S-class Nukenin."

"Yes, 9 members after Orochimaru left. You see I don't need any help if they mess with me I'll simply kill them"-

Flashback Six and a half years previous during Kimmimaro's training Tsuchi no Kuni

Hidan charged Naruto slicing at him with his scythe, which Naruto blocked with Sounga leaving a large crack in the scythe. Naruto dodged another blast of black energy. 'Kyubi a little help please tell me that he's not using what I think he's using,' 'Unfortunately he is using Kuton jutsus my advice would be to use the curse seal it would be wasteful to miss such an opportunity like this to gain such a powerful ally.' 'If you say so.' "Game over Hidan-san I win."

"Huh." Kazama Oni Juin." As soon as the curse seal was placed Hidan dropped his damaged scythe and fell to his knees in pain and collapsed

'Kuton is a Kazama element.' 'Get over it runt your ancestors were good but even they couldn't have killed off everyone else who could use that element style of Ninjutsu.' "Nonetheless I'm still going to kick Akito-chan's ass for not telling me."- End flashback

"Uh Naruto-kun."

"Oh sorry about that Oji-san I just remembered I have to go meet Akito-chan, Hiriashin." Naruto vanishes in a yellow flash.

"He can't be serious I know you said he was strong even for a Kazama but to be able to talk about taking out Akatsuki so casually."

"You would be surprised Jirayia-kun Naruto-kun is vastly stronger than he even demonstrates to the public he had already beaten Hoshigake Kisame and Sasori of the Red Sands at age 5."

"What."

"And just recently in the 2nd part of the Chunin Exam he fought Orochimaru-kun to a standstill without getting a scratch on him." Jirayia faints. "Jirayia-kun, oh dear I didn't think Jirayia would faint if I gave him a little better idea of Naruto-kun's capabilities."

The next day, after Naruto and Shikamaru interrupted Gaara's attempt to kill Lee. "Hey Shikimaru-kun I just had a thought, you remember the preliminary match between Gaara's sister and Lee's teammate, Tenten."

"Hai Naruto-san."

"Perhaps our friend from Suna has a crush on Lee's Teammate."

"Relationships are so troublesome."

"Do you think we should warn Lee's other Teammate, Hyugga Neji to watch out for our new friend from Suna?"

"This is so troublesome."

"Ah there you are Naruto." Grumbled Jirayia.

"Why are you here Super pervert did you get caught peeping."

" Of course not I am after all a super pervert."

"Yeah okay Ero-Sennin."

Jirayia glared at the new title of perverted sage "By the way are you responsible for that amazing Jutsu Sandaime-sensei's grandson used."

Naruto's eyes turn into slits "What Jutsu?"

Jirayia pulls out a sketch and hand it to Naruto. "Yes this is one my earlier creations Ninja centerfold along with its advanced form Haremu no Jutsu which employs shadow clones, now what do you want."

"I am going to train you." Shikamaru who had been silent through this entire conversation started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You believing you can teach Naruto-san."-

Sometime later waterfall training grounds okay so you have already learned your fathers improved version of the Rasekaze no mesu, the Rasenagan, Hiraishin, Kaze no Kiba, so you've learned almost all of your father's signature techniques, so that's very good however what I shall teach is how to summon the greatest of all summons, Frogs!"

Naruto's eye twitches and does the summoning Jutsu. "Oh Sorry Ishida I was a little irritated I meant to summon a dragon.

The Shinigami, Ishida, glares. "Fine."

"You have more than one summon excellent." Ishida and Naruto turn to face Jirayia. "So what is most Humanoid summons are pretty high level?" The toad Sannin pokes Ishida in the head.

"Ishida is a Shinigami."

Jirayia jumps backward. "What!"

"Yeah you see this is what I meant to do Kuchiose no Jutsu." Naruto and Ishida are suddenly standing on a huge black dragon.

"You realize summoning him was overkill."

"Your point."

Ishida groans. "Your worse than Ichigo at times."

The massive dragon clears his throat. "Naruto what do you require of me."

Naruto smirked. "You see that man down there he was peeking at the women's bath."

The dragon roared. "Such disreputable behavior I shall teach this ruffian some propriety."-

The next day

"That wasn't funny brat don't go sicing giant dragons on your teachers now here's the toad contract lets see what you can do kid."

Naruto signs the contract and does the summoning Jutsu. A giant toad appears. "Jirayia why have you summoned me and why is there a brat on my head."

Naruto jumps down to stand on Gamabunta's mouth.

"Ero-Sennin didn't summon you I did toad-san."

"Hah that's funny you little brat."

"Ok you asked for it, it does appears to knock some sense into your amphibian skull is to do it by force." Roars Naruto. "Kazama Raiton Hijutsu: Raiden." A giant bolt of black lightning zaps the toad boss causing him to vanishes as Naruto back flips to the ground. "Lets see if he learned his lesson shall we Kuchiose no Jutsu." Gamabunta reappears his clothes completely singed and his body covered by burns.

"Um Gamabunta it really is him summoning you." The toad boss glares at Jirayia.

"I figured that out the hard way when he used the Raiden it is not the ultimate lightning Jutsu. Ok brat I except you as my Summoner."

"Good job Naruto."

Helltanz's Notes: Basically Hayate looks like Abel at 40 with a sword instead of a scythe. Also the next chapters aren't so long 15 is a little shorter than this one.

Jutsu lists:

Rasekaze no mesu- Scalpels of spiraling wind medical application: removing shrapnel

Raiden the ultimate lightning ninjutsu


	14. Chapter 14 The time has come The Round t

Chapter 14 The time has come The Round three of the Chunin Exams

Chapter Subtitle: Battles Begin, Battles end Battles Begin again The Endless Waltz

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: The chapter subtitle is a reference the Gundam Wing Movie as well as what occurs in this chapter. My computer is still messed up but I managed to get this typed so I 'm going on putting it on.

Hi no Kuni Konahagakure no Sato

"Damn Sasuke still hasn't arrived."

We will now begin the third phase of the Chunin exams each battle will simulate a different type of terrain, Round one will be Kazama Naruto versus Hyuga Neji will simulate an urban environment."

"Naruto smirked. "I would suggest you prepare for a serious beating attacking an already beaten opponent is dishonorable."

"It was my destiny to defeat Hinata-sama as destiny has dictated I will defeat you."

"Coward even destiny won't be able to save you don't hide behind Destiny decide your own. Kazama taijutsu Rendan Unmei Ni Todoke." Naruto kicks Neji into the air before vanishing and reappearing behind the still airborne Neji.

"Kaiten." Yelled the startled Hyuga attempting to regain control of the fight. Naruto however punched straight through the Hyuga's ultimate defense making a direct hit on the middle of Neji's spine. Naruto land several more hits on the Hyuga prodigy before sending him crashing into the ground with an ax kick to the face.

"I declare Kazama Naruto the victor." Announced Hayate as the crowd whispered. "The second round will be postponed due to Uchiha Sasuke's absence. Round 3 will simulate a farmland, Kinuta Dosu versus Yakushi Kabuto will now begin."

A very loud cheer came from Kabuto's adopted father, the head of the Konoha medic ninja.

Kabuto dashed forward and slashed Dosu's arms with his chakra scalpels before kneeing the sound Shinobi in the gut and putting on of his hooked kunai to the sound ninja's throat, giving Dosu no choice but to forfeit.

"I declare Yakushi Kabuto the winner of the third round the fourth round will be Aburame Shino versus Subaku no Kankuro, this match will simulate a march environment."

Kankuro raised his hand. "Mr. Examiner I forfeit."

"Fine round five will be Nara Shikimaru versus Subaku no Temari, this battle will simulate a mountainous environment."

Shikamaru groaned as he jumped down. "Fighting girls is so troublesome. Kageton: Kageken."

Temari propels herself into the air to avoid the shadow saber.

Shikamaru yawns "Kageton: Kagegan." Shikimaru fire several spheres into the air and into Temari's fan causing her to come crashing into the ground Shikimaru raises his hand. "Mr. Examiner I forfeit."

"I don't need your pity."

"It is not pity I just know Shino will win against who ever he fights in the next round your brother was wise to forfeit or just a coward."

"Okay winner Subaku no Temari due to Uchiha Sasuke's lack of presence and despite better judgment the next round will be Aburame Shino versus Subaku no Temari, this round will simulate a desert environment."

Shino used the summoning Jutsu a giant glowing scorpion appeared. "Serket seize her.

The glowing Scorpion 'nodded. "As you command young master." Serket grabs Temari with one of his pincers.

"Please forfeit or I will have no choice but to have my Kikai bugs drain your chakra." Temari reluctantly agreed to Shino's demand.

Hayate turned to the two kages. "I am sorry Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama we have waited long enough Uchiha Sasuke still has not arrived."

"Oji-san I still have yet to use any of my chakra let me fight Kabuto-san and if Sasuke still not here then you can disqualify him." Shouted Naruto.

The two kages talked for a minute before agreeing. Sandaime stood up. "Okay Naruto."

Hayate cleared his throat. "The next match will be Kazama Naruto versus Yakushi Kabuto, this battle will simulate a grassy forest clearing."

Naruto dashed forward as soon as the match began iron sand completely covered the arena floor within second underneath the iron sand were hundreds of seeds. Kabuto responded by jumping onto a tree. "Hey Kabuto-san I feel like showing off be careful Mokuton Konoha senshi." Kabuto's eyes widened as the Jutsu took effect. "Hey Kabuto look where your standing Mokuton: Moku Bushi." The tree Kabuto was standing in took the shape of a samurai.

Orochimaru's eyes widened 'I didn't realize the Kazama could use the Mokuton Jutsu as well.

Kabuto made a series of hand seals. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." Yells Kabuto shooting several fireballs at the wooden samurai, as the leaf warrior slashing his arms attacks him again, however the fireballs merely dispersed harmlessly on the wooden samurai. "What."

"Nice try Kabuto-san however I applied extra chakra to the wood to protect it from fire Satetsu Kunai." Two kunai made from iron sand impaled Kabuto's legs; Kabuto's eyes began to turn red. 'Gekou was correct it was Kabuto,' "Mokuton Mokugami Ryu Satetsugami Ryu, Hyoton: Hyogami Ryu, Triple Dragon Spirit barrage," The three dragons wrap around Kabuto and fly into the air before crashing back down and exploding knock Kabuto out, obviously.

"Winner Kazama Naruto." A minute later Kakashi showed up with Sasuke. "Yo did we miss anything important Sakura." Naruto, Sandaime, and Hayate all look ready to kill the chronically late jonin.

Sasuke versus Gaara went slightly worse than it did in cannon for Sasuke as Naruto's displeasure was feeding through Gaara's Oni Juin making him stronger, the match continued until hundred of feathers fell down from the ceiling. "It begins." Naruto Chuckled as Oni Juin activated all over and outside of Konoha, Gaara let loose a feral growl as he formed Shukaku's body, and Orochimaru began his duel with Sandaime.

Helltanz's notes: Jutsu list

Kageton: Kageken: Shadow style shadow saber the idea for this Jutsu was taken from Star Ocean the 2nd story

Kageton: Kagegan: Shadow style Shadow Sphere the idea was taken from Pokèmon's Shadow ball

Mokuton: Moku Bushi causes a tree to take the form of a samurai and attack the enemy

Mokuton Mokugami Ryu: Wood style Wood spirit Dragon

Satetsugami Ryu: Iron sand Spirit Dragon

Hyoton Hyogami Ryu: Ice style Ice Spirit Dragon


	15. Chapter 15 The Battle begins anew

Chapter 15 The Battle begins anew

Chapter Subtitle: 2 return as 2100 come down

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: The subtitle is technically incorrect as it refers to Naruto's arriving allies, the Anbu level alone number in the 2100. Also like Danzo Naruto's Anbu are not under the usual chain of command they report directly to Naruto. Kimmimaro is the commander of Konoha's Anbu however at the same time he is still a member of Naruto Anbu group. Also suggestions for Naruto's Anbu groups name would be nice, I was thinking White Fang, (Another reference to Gundam Wing.), or Impure World, however still open to suggestions.

So here the troop report estimated by Naruto intelligence Division

Konha's base strength: 1200 Chunin or above Shinobi approximately 600 Anbu level Shinobi

Suna's attacking force: 700 chunin or Jonin level Shinobi and approximately 200 Suna Anbu

Oto's attacking force: 300(Orochimaru withdrew most of his troops from the attack his original force would have been around 800) mostly Chunin level or summons

Naruto's Reinforcements (Frontline only): 21 S-class or above Shinobi, 2100 Anbu level 1200 Jonin level (4 jonin per team 300 jonin teams) along with 250 airships mostly battleship class manned by chunin or Jonin. The airships contain additional reserve Anbu

Previously: "It begins." Naruto chuckled as Oni Juin activated all over and outside of Konoha, Gaara let loose a feral growl as he formed Shukaku's body, and Orochimaru began his duel with Sandaime.

As the legions of Suna and Oto began their attack, the sky began to fill with airships, that had jut released the Genjutsu hiding their presence, the airships fired the long range artillery into the flank of the attacking army before 2100 of Naruto's Anbu level Shinobi, advance at the head of the advancing army were 21 Shinobi, and behind the Anbu level were Jonin teams, to eliminate any survivors.

In the arena Gaara's Oni Juin had turned the Suna boy into a one-man army. 'Dammit I should be able to do that.' Thought Sasuke watching Gaara slaughter the helpless ninja 'He can even summon like Naruto can' passing off the giant Tanuki, as Gaara's Summon before noticing 3 different Anbu groups had arrived, the first belonged to Danzo, the second were regular Anbu, and the third Sasuke didn't recognize, which further irritated him, Kakashi however, did by the Shinigami Kanji on the back of their cloaks and there armor, these were Naruto's elite Anbu.

Naruto however was continuing to smirk as he focused his chakra. "Mokuton Mokugami Ryu, Satetsugami Ryu, Hyoton: Hyogami Ryu, Sanryugami Rendan." This time the attack was unleashed at full power unlike when he used the attack against Kabuto which had barely reached the minimum chakra for the attack to be used, namely to prevent the attack from killing Kabuto. This time the attack was different at full power the dragons swirled around the arena annihilating the enemy Shinobi. Naruto the activated the Hiraishin and vanished to where Orochimaru was fighting Sandaime.

"Ah Naruto-kun you to join us however I'm busy fighting sensei."

"You misunderstand my presence OroOro." Orochimaru froze at the nickname it was one used by the real leader of Akatsuki. "I merely wish to see how you do against three Hokage. Kuchiose No Jutsu,"

'Those hand seals there like the Edo Tensei but their incorporating demonic chakra into the jutsu in the place of human life force.' 'Naru-naru is so cruel.' 'Not now Ayame.' snarled Orochimaru mentally yelling at his Biju. 'Your so cruel.' 'Why do I get the weird one?'

"Makyo Edo Tensei." Two coffins appeared.

"Oh Shit." Muttered Orochimaru as the Shodaime and Nidaime appeared as Naruto vanished in a yellow flash.

Genma and Gekou were currently engaging the Sound four, soon as Naruto left. All 6 Shinobi had their respective curse seals active all the sound four had went to level two while Genma and Gekou were using about 60 of their level one Oni Juin. Helltanz's notes in this form Genma looks like Cain from Trinity blood. Genma impaled one his lances into Tayuya's left shoulder before hitting Kiddomaru with several needles formed of blood Gekou was mean while had just impaled Udon onto a tree, when Orochimaru gave the order to retreat.-

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Shino were at a loss as at what to do, namely whether or not to activate their Oni Juin or not. "This is so troublesome Kageton: Kagekyu." The shadow user imprisoned another group of Shinobi into a shadow prison when Shino spotted Kankuro.

"We still have a match to finish."

"Uh Temari help." Kankuro turned around to find his sister trapped in a shadow prison. Kankuro gulped before sending Karasu at the insect user, who responded by covering the puppet with bugs, which then began to bite the puppet. "What the hell are those."

"A very special breed of Demon insects they create a very potent acid and the can also do this." Shino snapped his fingers and the puppet burst into flames.

"No Karasu!" Shino appeared behind Kankuro "Oh shit." Muttered the puppet user as 2 spiders wrapped in a silk cocoon made of ultra strong spider silk.

Back at the arena "Senseis!" Sasuke suddenly yelled that he spotted several incoming giant snakes, which appeared to be instead of charging appeared to be running, err slithering from something. What was chasing them was very surprising Naruto was standing atop a massive dragon.

"Banko signal the airships." Ordered Naruto jumping off the dragon's head before charging at the closest snake. The snake soon found it self impaled by several large roots 3 more of the summons suffered identical fates two other were cut to shreds by leaves." "Stupid Youki infused hebi, Shine! Mokuton: Dai Mokushin Gamisen." Roared Naruto, annihilating the last 30 odd giant snakes.

Around this time the battle outside of Konoha had come to an end and the Shinobi army loyal to Naruto vanished in a massive yellow flash courtesy of Hiraishin tags.

30 minutes after the battles aboard the Flagship the airborne battleship class airship: Sesha, the main briefing room Naruto appeared in a yellow flash the 21 commanders removed the masks among them the 9 leaders of Akatsuki, as well as Tobi, Kimmaro and 10 other. "Akito report." The 'leader' of Akatsuki nodded.

"Hai Naruto-sama as planned we attacked the second the attack began with a massive artillery barrage followed by ground troop deployment, as you no doubt noticed Oto forces were vastly inferior to what we had originally suspected their fighting strength to be most of their Shinobi were chunin level. We suffered no fatalities on our side of the wall though casualties were reported the seriously injured were immediately recalled and replaced by the reserve troops."

"Kimmimaro what of Konoha's status?"

The Kaguya nodded. "Minor casualties to do the evacuation or forces inside the wall sustained little injury thanks to the Hiraishin tag evacuation plan and well coordinated strikes other leaf aligned forces were not so fortunate Danzo's Anbu lost several of theirs due to the of protection against sound based attacks many are incapacitated it is also rumored that Danzo himself was injured however at this time I can not confirm this, and Konoha's main force suffered at the hands of the Sand jonin and Anbu as well as the snake summons before they were dispatched or surrendered.

The next morning

"Naruto-sama Hokage-sama is requesting your presence."

"Genma-kun go away it barely 8am the day after a battle everyone should be resting including you and me, I brought two people back from the dead I killed Kami knows how many enemies summoned not only Banko and Aizen but three other dozen high class Shinigami and boosted everyone's Oni Juin. Tell Oji-san I'll be in around noon."

"I concerns the Chunin exam results and Hokage-sama said to not stop bothering you until you got up."

"Fine, Fine. I'm getting up."

"Ah good morning Naruto-sama ."

"I thought you hated morning Akito-chan."

"I do."

"I have to go and meet with the Hokage go fetch Kureno would you I need to hear his report on preparations." Before grabbing an onigiri from a plate on the counter.

Naruto strolled past the Kazama dojo where Kisame and Itachi here sparring while the rest of Akatsuki observed. 'He's insane' thought Naruto as Kisame charged Itachi. Before Naruto vanished in a swirl of Iron Sand.

Hokage tower

Congratulation everyone on your performance in the Chunin exam and you actions during the invasion."

"Yeah Naruto some of us actually did something other then come in at the last moment riding a dragon and show off flashy techniques."

Several of the Genin bristled at the insult however the Hokage resolved the situation. "actually Sasuke Naruto here was busy aiding Anbu in the defense of the village after he resurrected the first and second Hokages." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched 'Damnit why can't I do that yet Naruto resembles him even more fighting alongside Anbu, no matter I am an avenger and an Uchiha I will succeed.' Thought Sasuke as Sarutobi resumed speaking "Now as I was saying the following Genin have been promoted to Chunin Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yakushi Kabuto." Sandaime pauses before pulling out a grey Chunin vest "And Kazama Naruto is being promoted to Chunin First class, also I would like to announce soon we will hopefully have our new Godaime Hokage."

Outside the office

"Ah their you are Naruto go pack your gear were going on a mission." Naruto turned around to face 'ero-sennin' "We're going to find an old teammate of mine."

"Why?" asked Naruto irritably.

"Because she is going to be our new Hokage, so go back your stuff."

'Your new Hokage moron pervert I exist outside the chain of command.' Thought Naruto, patting Sounga.

Helltanz's Notes: Please note the advanced Oni Juin is unique depending on its recipient. Also there are several divisions within the chunin rank in this story, the teachers at the academy are all Chunin Instructors for example.

Jutsu list:

Mokuton: Dai Mokushin Gamisen Tree style Great Tree God Spirit flash Naruto' 5th most powerful Mokuton technique.

Featured Jutsu

Kazama Hijutsu: Futon and Suiton

Kazama Futon Hijutsu Susanowo not to be confused with the Susano taijutsu technique of the Uchiha, the Susanowo is the most powerful of wind techniques it is characterized by the appearance of it using black wind

Kazama Suiton Hijutsu: Tsukuyomi not to be confused with the Genjutsu Tsukiyomi

Characterized by black water


	16. Chapter 16 The search for the Legendary

Chapter 16 The search for the Legendary Sucker

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: I apologize ahead of time this is a pretty short chapter namely because I have writers block. There is no return arc. I would like to note that I made the usual for strength of 1 of the Shinobi villages main force Shinobi troops (regular ninja) is for peace time is between 1000to 1200, or during One of the Great Shinobi Wars between 1500 to 2000 Shinobi stationed within the village. Naruto's troops come from multiple villages, Snow village for example, thus why force is so expansive. Naruto is the final authority in Akatsuki however Akito runs the day to day events which she then reports to Naruto, Orochimaru has been briefed by Naruto personally for missions however when he was he never saw Naruto, only Akito and Itachi know that Naruto is the true leader of Akatsuki. There are only a few people that in a no holds battle Naruto would have to go as far as using his full power without using the Devil Gene activation, namely Orochimaru, Kimmimaro, Akito, Itachi, and a few others. Note even with the Devil Gene active Naruto would still get his ass kicked pretty easily if he fought Jin, the Jubi (ten tails), or the reincarnation of the Yamato no Orochi.

It had been a month and Naruto was very mad that he was away from home Jirayia was hopeless; all he did was peek on women for his book thankfully if rumors were true their target was in this town. A moment later a man came flying out of one of the numerous casinos that frequented the town. 'Damn it where is that fool when you need him.' Thought Naruto 'No matter it won't hurt to take a break while I wait for Akito-chan's next report.' Naruto settled into one of the high roller poker tables. A few hours passed without incident before Naruto's latest victim announced he was cheating or rather yelled shattering the table when she slammed her fists down. Naruto snorted, "Shut up you old hag. Its not my fault you suck." The irate blonde woman attempted to punch Naruto, only to have the younger blonde vanish "Trying to pick a fight with me you are stupid you old hag. Hiding behind that pathetic Genjutsu you are disgrace to all Shinobi. I'll kill you."

"Tsunade-sama you promised me you wouldn't start any more fights." Exclaimed Shizune.

"Where the Hell have you been Ero-Sennin baka?" as Jirayia hand move towards Shizune's rear.

"Tsunade-hime it so go to see your lovely-" the slug Sannin cracks her knuckles, the toad Sannin gulps.

"This loser is our target she's supposed to be Hokage?"

"Hah only a fool would take that position they just end up dying."

"What the Hell did you say how dare you mock the position of Hokage, do you want to die you old Hag." growled Naruto his eyes turning Blood red and his iris turning into slits.

"Why you little brat you want to take this outside?"

"Fine by me." Naruto retorted.

"Okay so here the deal you win I'll give Shodaime's Necklace and agree to be Hokage, if you lose you give up trying to be Hokage."

"That assuming you even survive." Growled Naruto

"Now Naruto be gentle Tsunade-hime's delicate."

"Who the hell are you calling delicate you damn pervert."

Tsunade swung her fist a Naruto using her full strength, which Naruto stopped by using his palm. "Impossible that should have shattered your entire arm and thrown you back to the other side of town."

"Kazama Taijutsu Rendan Unmei Ni Todoke." Naruto uses the same attack as he used on Neji, kicking the Sannin into the air before vanishing and reappearing behind the still airborne legendary medic and punch her in the middle of her spine. Naruto land several more hits on his opponent before sending her crashing into a tree with an ax kick to the face. Tsunade struggled to stand before activating Chakra no Mesu. Naruto simply smirked.

"Why you little Brat." Tsunade rushes Naruto.

"Idiot, Mokuton Kami Ten Moku Uzumaki." A giant tree shoots out of the ground its roots knock Tsunade backwards before traveling back underground as the tree begins to glow.

"What the hell is that?"

"Mokuton: Kaimokumondan." The light collects in the middle of the tree before shooting out and blasting Tsunade. Tsunade is barley standing, the Shodaime's necklace glowing. "So it can create barriers can it."

The legendary sucker rushes Naruto and tries to slash him with her chakra scalpels.

"Fine try this then, Kazama Futon Hijutsu Susanowo." The weakened barrier surround Tsunade shatters and the black winds send Tsunade flying towards the giant tree.

Sometime later-

"Naruto I told you to be gentle." Growled Jirayia. Suddenly demon vine grows out of the ground, wraps around the 'Novelist' and throws the Sannin into the air before shooting up and slamming him back into the ground.

"Want to question my tactics again, oh and by the way hag I have no interest in being Hokage I'm content with my current position."

"Oh yeah and what would that be brat."

"Naruto is in charge of a division of Anbu separate from the usual chain of command."

"This runt is in charge of an independent Anbu black ops, has sensei really gone that senile-" Tsunade suddenly is thrown into the air by another demon vine and receives the same bashing Jirayia had received minutes prior.

"Insult old man Sarutobi again and your dead."

Helltanz's notes: Jutsu list

Mokuton: Kami Ten Moku Uzumaki- Wood style: Divine Heaven Tree Maelstrom summons a massive tree infused with Sacred energy which will attack any enemy within a certain radius with various attacks

Mokuton: Kaimokumondan- Wood style: World Tree Gate Bullet collects light and nature energy and fires it in the form of a highly collected energy beam


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting

Chapter 17 Meeting

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: Due to the fact I still have writer's block I'm revoking the statement I made last chapter, this chapter is considered the Return of Itachi arc for the story, it also contains an overview of Akatsuki's progress. Also I am pleased to announce that the story now has over 100 hundred reviews, unfortunately I couldn't do much in celebration story wise. This chapter is short. If anyone is curious, Yamato no Orochi's name is Hatori, and the Jubi no Ryu's name is Kyuzo. Time wise this takes place at the same time as chapter 16. Also Kabuto's Biju is revealed.

Akatsuki meeting place

Akito cleared her throat. "Members of the Akatsuki as it stands the plan is beginning to fall into place Sasori is watching over the vessel of the Ichibi, Kisame is the vessel of the Sanbi, Itachi holds the Rokubi, and the 7 tailed Suzaku Kureno and the Kyubi are both our allies." Akito paused "However there are still Biju who evade us Nibi no Neko location in Tsuchi no Kuni is being pinpointed as we speak.

Itachi raised his hand to speak. "Akito-san I believe it is likely that Orochimaru posses one of the remaining Biju."

"You are correct Itachi, Kyubi has confirmed that, the treacherous vessel of the Hachibi, Orochimaru's right hand this Yakushi Kabuto is the vessel of Yonbi, however we still clues to the location of the Gobi." Akito pauses again and scrolls appear in front of the other Akatsuki members present. "These scrolls contain assignments some of you are to continue your old assignments once you complete these we will begin an in depth search for Gobi. After that we will deal with the traitor Orochimaru."

Later Hi no Kuni Near Konahagakure

Flashback an hour prior

"Itachi this is a bad idea, we're to close to Konoha, we can deliver the message later without risk of being detected." states Kisame to Itachi who was eating Pocky. "I'm as eager as you to spar with Naruto-san again but he just kicked your ass just last week even though you activated your devil gene. I mean me and Sameheda are looking forward to another match but this is stupid if you keep at this accelerated regeneration or not, your going to get seriously get hurt even if it is a spar."

"It just means I need to practice more my goal is to be able to at least be able to fight Naruto-sama at level where he actually has to activate his devil gene and to do that I must become more proficient with my own devil gene as well as strengthen myself without activating my bloodline."

"Fine but there is no guarantee that Naruto-san's even in Konoha we're both aware of his activities outside of fire country for all we could now he could be in Snow Country meeting with Kureno-san or supervising the coup in mist."

End Flashback

Kisame was right.

"Very nice." Stated Itachi. "However you have to do better than that to win."

"What the?" Kurenai eloquently responds as her Genjutsu is reversed.

The sound of a thousand flapping birds fills the air as Sasuke charges into the clearing and toward Itachi with the Chidori active.

"Hello little brother, I really don't have time to play with you write now." States Itachi In a 'I'm bored because your so weak your not even a threat' tone of voice before grabbing Sasuke's wrist breaking it and throwing him into the base of a tree just as Kakashi jumps down. "I really don't have time for this." Mutters the prodigy.

"Your after Naruto aren't you."

"That would be our current assignment, Kakashi-san." States Kisame stepping beside Itachi.

"Naruto-san isn't here."

"I told you this would be a bad idea, anyway will be going now." Kisame turns to leave.

"Inform Naruto-sama we dropped by would you."

Helltanz's notes: As I said short, pretty much a filler chapter.

The suffixes

-sama indicates great respect or subservience

-san indicates respect

-kun a term of affection used mainly for boys or younger children

-chan a term of affection used to refer to girls or small children or even pets

- dono confers great amount of respect used to refer to some one of much higher standing

- hime princess

-tono lord

Also if any one cares I updated my profile page it has summaries for 2 of my new projects.


	18. Chapter 18 Changes Continue

Chapter 18 Changes Continue

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: Another filler chapter. This chapter resumes the story line as well as introduces Suzaku no Kureno.

Kazama clan notes: Kazama made swords, the swords created by the Kazama clan, using secret techniques, are of excellent quality and are coveted by samurai and Shinobi alike for their ability to with stand massive amounts of strain. Kazama forged swords are referred to as Onigiri or Devil cutters because of their abilities to withstand tremendous amounts of Youki and their ability to slice through most types of Demonic armor. The swords are forged to be able to be used while unleashing the full power of a devil gene transformation.

Hi Ni Kuni, Konohagakure No Sato, Kazama Manor Dojo

Itachi charged Naruto, both Shinobi suddenly vanished. A loud crash resulted and Itachi crashed through the wall of the Dojo.

Kisame looked over to Akito. "They're at it again, well that is thing about this place it automatically repairs any damage taken to the structures." Akito nodded as Itachi kicked Naruto. Naruto blocked using his arm. "I hate these Taijutsu matches no one keep up with those two paces." Growled Kisame.

"This fight is as pointless as your Kenjutsu battles, Naruto will win." Akito stated in a bored tone as Naruto punched Itachi in the face sending the Rokubi vessel into the Koi pond. The two were visible for a split second before the fight resumed Itachi and Naruto continued to exchange blows for several minutes before Naruto palm handed Itachi in the face, disorienting the Shinobi. Naruto kicked Itachi in the stomach causing him to double over. "As I said Naruto won."

"You don't understand the purpose of their fights Akito-san, they fight as way of striving to build up and strengthen their abilities." Stated a teenager with light brown hair.

"Kureno-kun."

"I'm not done yet Naruto-sama Devil Gene Activate 40." Itachi's eye glowed red and his hand turned into claws, Spikes formed along his knuckles and blood red wings shot out of his back, both Shinobi drew Kazama Katanas, and once again vanished from view the air was filled with sound of swords clashing.

"I'm glad Naruto strengthened Sameheda so it doesn't crack every time we fight." Kisame muttered watching the sword fight with rapt attention.

"Let us hope they stop after this and not turn this into a ninjutsu battle." Stated the Suzaku as Itachi was sent crashing into the ground. Naruto reappeared on the ground sweat coating his face.

Kisame twitched. "They're both insane they didn't even bother to remove their weights."

Mean while in the Land of Water

Zabuza had just succeeded in his second coup, with the aid of Naruto's soldiers, and had just decapitated the Sandaime Mizukage.

In Konoha less interesting things were happening

Tsunade was examining Lee's injuries.

Jirayia was doing a book signing or rather that had been the plan however Konohamaru had other ideas, along with most the women in Konoha.

Elsewhere Kakashi was tutoring Sasuke; the jonin had finished teaching the spoiled Uchiha how to create the Raikiri and was now teaching him several other jutsus. "Kakashi-sensei these jutsu won't help me beat my brother they won't even beat Naruto, why did my brother go after Naruto anyway?"

"I can't tell you that, Sasuke, it may the fact that Naruto is no ordinary Ninja, he has a special division of Anbu under his command, understand what I just told you is an S-class secret you can't tell anyone." 'Though why Itachi used the suffix -sama is strange when Itachi was in Anbu he rarely showed such respect to anyone?' Kakashi sighed. 'Oh well its not like Naruto is the head of some giant syndicate or secret organization.'

"Kakashi-sensei I'm ready for the next jutsu."

"Oh right sorry about that Sasuke, lets stop for right now your running low on chakra." 'I'd like to go to the _Icha Icha Paradise _signing.'

Helltanz's notes: another filler chapter the next chapter will probably be the mission to tea country.


	19. Chapter 19 Tea and Afterwards

Chapter 19 Tea and Afterwards

Chapter Subtitle: The final peaceful rematch Naruto's wrath released upon Sasuke

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: This chapter will briefly go over the mission to tea country and set up for the Sasuke retrieval arc.

Cha no Kuni, a popular open air Café

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, who was sipping specially blended tea, while crushing some idiot's throat with his foot. Said idiot had insulted the shinobi of leaf and the Hokage, who he had referred to as a decrepit old man, the Hokage comment and the fact Naruto's Anbu could be counted among leaf's shinobi were the reason for Naruto's foot crushing Ibiki's little brothers windpipe.

"Naruto stop it !" Shouted Sakura.

"Shut up pinky your yelling's ruining my tea, the idiot is only getting what he deserves." Naruto drained the remaining tea from his cup and paid for his drink. "Well, well, we have company. And this early into the game." Said the blond glaring at the rain ninja's hiding spot. The other shinobi gulped at Naruto's killer intent. Naruto vanished and reappeared behind the rain ninja. "Hello." Naruto broke the shinobi's neck with one punch.

Naruto reappeared "Ok we can go."

Naruto and team 7 ha d just been introduced by their contact introduced their charge, Morino Idate. The same person they had met in the café who had insulted the shinobi of leaf and thus the person whose windpipe Naruto had been stepping on.

Naruto noticed Sakura's thinking pose. "Yeah pinky, he is Ibiki's loser brother." Stated the blonde.

"Yes well your mission is to insure Idate completes the race."

"Well then losers lets go."

Sasuke, and Idate growl. "Naruto don't call Sasuke-kun a loser." Naruto kicked Sakura lightly, for him or Maito Gai.

Yell again and I'll snap your neck." Idate flinches at the killer intent, as the 4 start the race.

Naruto and the group sat on the boat, Naruto smirked as he saw the other boat approaching them. Naruto's eyes darkened and several twisters came crashing down from the newly formed storm clouds.

"Damn it Naruto stop creating these storms." Yelled Sasuke.

"Hmm. Did you say something?" Naruto asked as the boat was surrounded by a taifun which Naruto created to defend the boat, powering the storm by heating the water.

Sasuke glared at the blonde as they moved closer to the shore, while Sakura threw up over the side of the boat, seasick at the sight of the violent storm.

Skip to the Confrontation with Aoi

"Idate! Finish the race." Ordered Naruto, the outfit he normally wore suddenly transformed to his Anbu uniform. "A-class nuke-nin Aoi for your betrayal of Konoha I sentence you to death.

"The legendary Anbu commander the devil who wanders through the falling leaves." Aoi tried to slash Naruto with the Raijin no Tsurugi as Naruto drew Sounga.

The blonde evaded the strike and slashed off one of traitorous ninja's arms causing the jonin to howl in pain clutching his stump of arm. Sasuke and Sakura stared as the arm and the Raijin sword fell to the dirt. Naruto sneered and decapitated the former Konoha ninja turned Ame ninja. The blonde sealed the Raijin sword and the decapitated head before destroying the corpse. He rounded on the two genins, his outfit changed back to normal. "What are you morons doing our mission is to protect that idiot and insure he finishes the raise." Growled the blond before dashing after Idate.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Team 7 had returned after the successful mission with Naruto handing over the Raijin no Tsurugi and Aoi's head and some scroll to the Hokages.

The result had caused Sasuke to be royally pissed, weakening the seal on his Ten no Juin. "Where are you Naruto" Growled Sasuke stumbling through the forest.

"Well, well. If it ain't the little Uchiha brat." Said Anko with a sneer as she jumped down from a tree.

Sasuke restrained his temper after all she might be able to help him find Naruto. "You're an Anbu, where's Naruto."

"Yeah I am but I don't play nursemaid to that miniscule Anbu commander. I've got better things to do brat, anyway I'm regular Anbu, the brats in charge of a special division of Anbu, now get lost that brat may tolerate you but I won't." She throws a kunai at Sasuke. "Anyway he's probably at his Anbu division's Headquarters."

"And where the Hells that?" demanded Sasuke.

"I couldn't care less." Growled the Tokibetsu Jonin.

Sasuke didn't like this answer and grabbed her sleeve. "Tell me where Naruto's Headquarter is?" Demanded Sasuke filled with the arrogance of the Uchiha, still not used to being denied.

"Let go."

"Not until you tell me where Naruto is." The two struggled for a moment before ending up in a very awkward position, unfortunately Sasuke's fanclub, who had been following their dream decided to show up.

The last hour spent looking for Naruto's Headquarters was futile, considering he now had to evade both his rabid fangirls and the murderous Anko, normally his fanclub were enough of a challenge to evade.

Not far away with in his Anbu Headquarters, which was concealed under a similar barrier as Kazama manor was protected by, and was handling some paperwork.

"Naruto-sama I apologize for disturbing you but there is a disturbance nearby involving Anko and the young Uchiha, should I deploy security."

"No its all right. I'll handle it."

"Oy Fishnet I think Sasuke is a little young for you to play with." Stated a creepy voice. Naruto appeared in his Anbu Uniform. Anko scowled and flung a kunai at Naruto who caught it between his fingers, exactly like Orochimaru does in the forest of Death. "Foolish Anko-chan did you really believe you could harm me with such an attack." Stated Naruto perfectly emulating Orochimaru's speech and vocal patterns. "You are such a disappointment, do know what you lack."

"Shut up stay out of my head."

"Ambition."

"Shut up, shut up, Shut Up!" Roared Anko clutching her head, before passing out.

"Naruto lets fight."

"I've toyed with you long enough child of folly and arrogance, a battle you desire so shall I consign." Naruto ignored the fangirls cries of protest and thus the fight began. Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

The battle began as Taijutsu but quickly shifted as Naruto proved to fast, Naruto rained down blows up on the Uchiha and Sasuke changed tactic when he was kicked into a tree.

A ninjutsu exchange began with Sasuke using Fire, Naruto counter using his Satetsu Orochi to bash Sasuke back into another tree.

Sasuke made a set of handseals and charged with the Raikiri.

Naruto broke Sasuke's wrist. "How pitiful, such a weakling and you claim to be of Madara's descent, Itachi-kun is a far better Uchiha." And with that last statement Naruto knocked Sasuke unconscious, where he was found by Kakashi a few minutes later being cared for by his fangirls.

A few days later Sasuke met the Sound 4, while Naruto was out of the village.

Helltanz's notes: This is the last chapter to suggest names for Naruto's Anbu group


	20. Chapter 20 Sasuke’s Betrayal

Chapter 20 Sasuke's Betrayal

Chapter Subtitle: The order has been handed down and will remain so

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: You may wish to reread chapter 1 as I changed it. Here are the suggest names for Naruto's Anbu group vote for ones you like, thanks to those who made suggestions, I did not include all of them.

Suggested Names

Destiny

Faith

White Fang

Impure world

Blood

Hyousetsu Hikari

Dark Tempest  
Hell Raisers

Dark Wing

Wings of Darkness

Also you get a brief look at the effects at Skikamaru's Oni Juin, the sound four are all about regular Anbu level shinobi in this story.

Hi no Kuni, near the valley of the end

The sound 4 and Sasuke were currently being pursued by Shikamaru and his assembled team and the Suna royal trio.

Neji and Kankuro were unconscious, and Gaara was having a hard time keeping up with Kidoumaru's level two curse seal, for some reason he couldn't call upon the power he had used during the invasion, perhaps he wondered 'Is it was because I am now able to sleep, why is mother so silent.' Kidoumaru punched through his sand defense, when a figure dressed in a cloak with red clouds broke the Oto ninja's arm. A second figure jumped down.

"Deidara you idiot." Hissed the second figure as Kankuro regained consciousness

"Its Sasori-sishou." Shouted Kankuro sounding oddly like an obsessed fangirl.

"Ah Gaara-san I am Sasori and this is Deidara." Stated the Akatsuki member as Kidoumaru wisely chose to escape while the enemy was distracted.

"Yeah."

"He'll say that a lot."

"Yeah."

"According to our leader our orders are to insure no harm befalls you."

"Yeah that's what the leaders orders said." Stated Deidara sending several clay birds at the retreating Kidoumaru, who barely dodged the exploding clay, not that Deidara seemed to care.

Aboard an airship approaching Hi no Kuni returning from Kirigakure no Sato.

Naruto looked up from his scroll. "Naruto-sama we are receiving word of a disturbance from Konoha. "Stated Akito "It appears to involve a group of elite Oto-nin, thus it is unlikely it is a direct attack, any such force would be impossible for the traitor to mobilize efficiently given the pressure we are exerting on Oto no Kuni."

Naruto stood up. "I'll go ahead to Konoha and return to the manor at a later time." Naruto vanishes in a yellow flash.

Naruto's Anbu Black ops Headquarters

"Naruto-sama the Uchiha brat has defected, Godaime-san has deployed a team of genin under Shikamaru-san's command, Shino-san is also present." Stated one of the Anbu obviously glad to see their leader.

"Stupid woman she should have deployed Anbu to deal with the brat no doubt the council is responsible for this folly. Prepare a team you are to recover the genin, if possible eliminate the Uchiha on sight as well as any sound Ninja you encountered."

"Hai Naruto-sama."

"I must go and have a word with our idiot leader, who send genin to deal with a traitor, anyway." Naruto vanishes in a yellow flash

With Shikamaru

Tayuya had her level two curse seal activated and Shikamaru had his level two activated at about 50 percent power, causing his eyes to glow black and shadows to blanket the area, as well as shadowy tentacles formed from his main body. "Pathetic Pinky that puny imitation curse seal has nothing against the real thing this battles done." Stated Kage Shikamaru "Kageton: Dai Kage Tsurugi." Shikamaru slashed Tayuya destroying her flute and illusions before knocking her unconscious as Temari stared. Skikamaru's curse seal deactivated. "How troublesome."

With Shino and Kiba

"Kiba stand back." Ordered the quiet boy.

"Huh right." Shino used the summoning Jutsu. 'here comes the creepy arachnid' thought Kiba with a shiver, however Serket did not appear. Kiba paled instead was a giant blood red scarab with emerald wings which proceeded to tackle Sakon impaling the sound ninja with its sharp spear like legs, and then devoured the sound ninja.

However Jirobu and Kidoumaru were intercepted and Killed by Kimmimaro.

Kimmimaro appeared in front of the two sound ninja. "You are enemies of Naruto-sama so you will die by his technique. Shikotsumyaku Dance of the Devil's Ferns." Imagine Sawarabi no Mai except even more powerful, bones also rain from the sky.

After Naruto returns from meeting with the Hokages

"Naruto-sama I am sorry to report Uchiha Sasuke managed to escape we were however able to capture one of the sound ninja and kill the others, however judging from our reports of the chakra detected from Ta no Kuni Orochimaru will have to wait three more years till he can posses the Uchiha."

Naruto smirked darkly. 'Excellent, In three year I need to secure Hachibi, Yonbi and Gobi damn Shigure for being so elusive, lets hope Yamato's reincarnation or Jubi do not show up.' Naruto looked up. "That is acceptable."

Hi no Kuni Council meeting 2 hours later

The council was abuzz with anger over the Uchiha's defection. "Kazama-san what orders did you give your Anbu?" Asked Hiashi.

"My Anbu given orders to secure the genin dispatched and if possible eliminate any sound shinobi they encountered."

"Any orders on how to deal with the Uchiha?"

"He was to be executed on site, on another note Orochimaru had to change bodies before the Uchiha could arrive."

"You gave the order to kill the Uchiha." Stated one of the Uchiha loving, Naruto hating councilors.

"Indeed I did and had I not been briefing the Hokages I would have been fighting along side of my Anbu and the traitors head would be before this council." Hiashi smirked. 'I like that idea.' Thought the head of the Hyuga main house.

"Can you simply not retrieve Uchiha Sasuke."

"Despite the fact he wields the Sharingan does not make one immune to the laws." Stated the head of the Aburame.

Naruto stood up, fully dressed in his Anbu uniform. "I will not rescind my order. I will not endanger my men and women, the honorable Shinobi, the Ninja under my command will not be unnecessarily endangered to return the Uchiha. My Orders will stand and the council has no say in them Uchiha Sasuke is to be executed on site rather than risk life or limb to bring him back to the village." Stated Naruto.

The 4 Hokages nodded and everyone knew he wasn't going to back down. Sandaime stood up. "Naruto is correct Uchiha Sasuke has betrayed Konoha, this issue will be brought up at the next scheduled meeting of the village council, this emergency session is adjourned."

Helltanz's notes Jutsu list

Kageton: Dai Kage Tsurugi: Shadow style Great Shadow sword


	21. Chapter 21 Move Forward

Chapter 21 Move Forward

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: If you haven't yet you may wish to reread chapter 1 as I changed it. Here are the suggested names for Naruto's Anbu group vote for ones you like, thanks to those who made suggestions, I did not include all of them, I also eliminated some and have begun translating help would be appreciated on the translation.

Also if you forgot Naruto revived Shodaime and Nidaime using Demonic impure wold resurrection to protect Sarutobi, thus four hokages, Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and Godaime. Somethings about the past and present are revealed or are alluded to.

Suggested Names

Destiny

Faith

White Fang: Haku Kiba or Byakiba

Impure world: Tensei

Blood

Hyousetsu Hikari

Wings of Darkness: Tsubasa no Yami

Chapter Begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Flashback to the day Kumo tried to kidnap Hyuga Hinata

Hyuga Hizashi stumbled backwards dodging another Raiton jutsu as two more strangers approached both with even higher levels of chakra. "Well, well, we have guests Kimmimaro and so soon after we have returned home from training." Stated the first.

'The Kyubi vessel, is he an ally.'

"Indeed Naruto-sama."

"I do believe kidnapping a citizen of Konoha is a crime."

"Who the hell are you." Demanded the Kumo ninja.

"Your death." Stated Naruto in a bored tone.

"Do not interfere he is carrying the heir of the Hyuga clan." Stated the branch member.

Kimmimaro shot the Hyuga a glare. Naruto simply chuckled. "So be it I will not interfere the Shinigami tell me your life would end soon anyway." The lightning nin released a flair of lightning blinding the distracted Hyuga before impaling him on a lightning blade.

"Pitiful fool by killing him you have sealed your fate. You desire the Byakugan so be it. Byakugan"

Naruto vanished. "Jyuken Hi-kin jutsu 16 Trigram divine palm Strike."

The jonin fell over dead, as the young Hinata stared.

"My lord the Hyuga are approaching."

Naruto sighed.

End flashback

'Naruto will only notice me if I am strong.' Thought Hinata as she trained in the Hyuga compound.

"You are doing better Hinata." Complimented Hiashi who was in a good mood after the last council meeting, the opposite of how he usually felt after them.

"Thank you Tou-sama."

Elsewhere

Naruto along with his Anbu, plus Shikamaru and Shino, were training even harder. Kimmimaro and Naruto were sparing at the moment.

The Kaguya was on Itachi's level, he would have been even stronger had he possessed the Sharingan, and he wasn't even using his curse seal. The prior was something Naruto had secretly been working on for the past few years. The two clashed both using dull bone swords Naruto suddenly vanished Kimmimaro spun around an blocked the strike aimed for his back before he jumped over Naruto's leg sweep.

Akito smirked. "Here it comes." Noticing it was a shadow clone as Kimmimaro punched it.

"Kazama Taijutsu Rendan Hikari no Hokuto." Naruto punched Kimmimaro into the air. Kimmimaro puffed into smoke, Naruto swung his hand backwards forcing the real Kimmimaro to jump backwards. Naruto axe kicked Kimmimaro followed by a crescent and then a roundhouse and then an uppercut. Kimmimaro kept substituting with shadow clones when a second Naruto appeared, and attacked the real Kimmimaro. The bone swords shattered from the force of the impact. Naruto's fist shot out of his pocket and connected with the Kaguya's gut

"Here we go the real fight starts now." Stated one of the Anbu in a tiger mask.

The two shinobi vanished. A few minutes later Kimmimaro was out cold and Naruto was sweating profusely. The Anbu cheered. Shikamaru muttered about troublesome sparing matches. Shino was impressed. "Kimmimaro-sama lasted two minutes longer than normal and they did not remove their weights." Itachi and Akito heard this, and were equally impressed. Itachi glanced over to the Akatsuki leader and mouthed the word 'now', who nodded. As the rest of the Anbu partnered off.

"Naruto-sama I believe we may have an idea were Gobi may be, however..." began Itachi.

Later

Naruto had been analyzing the reports on Oto ni Kuni, and its hidden village Otogakure no Sato for several hours. "So Oro-Oro you plan to use the Fuuma clan how cute I think my ninja may need some more exercise."

Within One week Naruto and three Anbu divisions set out for the mission to eliminate the Fuuma clan.

Flashback

"Naruto-sama what are we to do if we encounter Danzo's root?" queried a female Anbu in an Owl mask.

"If they interfere with the mission kill them, I have reason to believe Danzo may be plotting something, If they do not interfere in your operation leave them be." 'An excellent question not that I would expect anything less from you Mai.' Thought Naruto giving a rare genuine smile.

"Understood."

End Flashback

Flashback

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage tower seven am

"Greetings Hokage-san." Stated Naruto in a neutral tone appearing in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade was passed out on _her_ desk. Naruto twitched.

"Wake up you useless excuse for a shinobi." Growled the Kazama.

"Huh what is it."

"Your hopeless I came to inform you I will be on a special mission, you are to hand over this scroll to Sandaime Oji-san." Naruto vanished in a yellow flash, dropping a black scroll on the desk, as Shizune entered.

"Tsunade-sama is something the matter?"

"That little brat woke me up and told me to give Sarutobi-sensei this scroll."

End flashback

Since Naruto was not apart of team 7 anymore, if you could even count an Anbu commander as a member of a genin team, Team Gai's Tenten and Hyuga Neji were sent to search for Sasuke.

Jiraiya's meeting with Clan Fuuma

Jirayia and the Fuuma ninja froze as Anbu jumped down.

"Who are you?" demanded the Sanin already having a good idea who they were even though Naruto's Anbu did not wear Konoha hitate. 'He explained it as not giving away your allegiance.' Thought the Sanin.

The Anbu leader ignored Jirayia. "By decree of Lord Kazama members of the Fuuma clan are to be executed on site for assisting the traitor Orochimaru."

The Anbu blurred out of existence and attacked the Fuuma Clan.

"Why did you do that?" demanded Jirayia looking at the corpses of the Fuuma.

"Because Gamasanin Naruto-sama ordered the allies of Orochimaru, the Fuuma clan to be annihilated." Stated the Anbu in the Owl mask.

When the sound ninja attacked Sakura.

Tenten fell backward into the pit only to be grabbed by Naruto in his Anbu Uniform.

"Naruto." Naruto punched Sakura in the gut.

"Thanks for attracting the Oto-nin."

Neji froze. 'He is radiating even more chakra than he did during the invasion of Konoha during the chunin exams.'

"Servants of Oro-Oro die."

'Oro-Oro?' thought the Neji, Tenten and Sasame. 'Does he mean Lord Orochimaru?' thought the sound ninja.   
'I love this Jutsu' "Raiton Kazama Hi-jutsu Raiden." Black lightning blasted out from Naruto's left hand, and annihilated the shinobi from sound.

Neji fell to his knees clutching his head remembering his father's charred body as a similar fate was bestowed upon the ninja of the sound village.

Naruto turned grabbing Sasame around the throat.

"Hello little Fuuma."

Helltanz's Notes: If you review please remember to vote on the name of Naruto's Anbu group.

Again the choices are:

Suggested Names

Destiny

Faith

White Fang

Impure world

Blood

Hyousetsu Hikari

Wings of Darkness


	22. Chapter 22 Hidden Past

Chapter 22 Hidden Past

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: Well so far Tsubasa no Yami, was a clear lead over the other votes on Naruto's Anbu division name, if you don't understand the name it means Wings of Darkness, originally I had wanted it to be something simple, hence why I included Blood, Faith, and Destiny, I had planned on including Freedom as name but oh well, I will keep the poll open for a few more chapters, about how many I had for the Haku poll, who coincidentally will be showing up sometime soon. Also before I forget again when Naruto fused with his past self the two combined in other words he is not a shrimp in size anymore, he's a little shorter than Orochimaru's height. This chapter also contains flashbacks, including Naruto lecturing and Naruto acting like Gaara and Orochimaru, to an extent, you will understand when you read it. Oh yes on the Orochimaru note, I had this really weird idea to have him flirt with Shizune, also if I do a pairing for mr. Otokage it will not be yoai their will be no yoai, I despise it to the point of being considered a zealot, I can't emphasize the point enough. Anyway enough of my ranting. Also I may not have made it clear or have said it but Naruto doesn't really like his father, the Yondaime, to put it simply he see him as a fool, who made a fools mistake, and died an unnecessary death. If you don't get it the Kazama have the Shinigami summoning contract, Arashi, Naruto's father, could have signed the contract and then sealed Kyubi and still lived.

Chapter begin

Oto no Kuni AKA Ta no Kuni

Previously

Naruto turned grabbing Sasame around the throat.

"Hello little Fuuma."

Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"Information retrieved." Stated Naruto gripping Sasame's throat harder intent on killing the Fuuma by depriving her of oxygen.

"Naruto-sama please stop." begged Tenten.

Flashback

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

Naruto easily avoided the weapons thrown at him. Tenten used her twin rising dragons attack, infusing her weapons with Chakra. Tenten's ultimate attack also failed to harm Naruto. Tenten stumbled about drained of Chakra.

Naruto dropped down from the tree he was in. "Pathetic and you train to call yourself Shinobi. You have wasted your chakra, and you relied to much on one skill."

Tenten struggled and drew a Kunai and tried to throw it only to be grabbed by Naruto's iron sand. She squirmed helplessly against the rough iron sand as Naruto stroked her face. "You think yourself a Kunioichi just because you are a little better than those others at the academy you may be slightly better however you do not train enough you limit yourself by only studying one field." Tenten's hair buns unraveled as she squirmed trying to get away, it was to little avail as her struggling only caused the rough iron sand to destroy her clothes and cut into her skin. "This is a mistake many shinobi make particularly those who come from families who posses Kekai Genkai." Naruto continues to stroke her face. "It is why Shinobi grow weak and stagnate you neglect your other skills."

Tenten struggled harder and started yelling at Naruto calling him a Hypocrite and such.

End Flashback

Tenten blushed heavily remembering the events following. Tenten grabbed Naruto around the stomach. "Naruto-sama please stop."

Neji stared but then over came his fear of Naruto's killer intent which was not that impressive as it had dropped considerably.

Naruto blasted Tenten off of his body with a blast of his chakra. Naruto looked over to the brown haired girl glaring before he tossed the unconscious Sasame. "Fine the Fuuma wench is your responsibility I could care less why you are here."

-

An Anbu in a lioness mask dropped down and kneeled before Naruto. "My lord the Fuuma clan ninja in the region have been exterminated."

Naruto smiled and batted her on the head. "Good."

Flashback

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Kazama manor, Naruto's office

Naruto looked down at the file and read. "Project Hime." 'Note to self knock some sense into the scientist who named this project,' 'in other words beat the shit out of them.' 'exactly fox'

The project was in fact similar to the ones Orochimaru had preformed years earlier however the major difference was that Naruto and his scientists had the added benefit of the lost technology and information collected and controlled by the Kazama clan and thy advantage of such access. "Test subject group one Mai, Ty lee and Azula these three are proving quite impressive. Subject one Mai Black hair, gold eye subject has demonstrated ability to manipulate metal, has also demonstrated advanced mental capacities, increased physical capabilities, as with all subjects of test group one DNA form the Sharingan and Byakugan have been grafted to genetic code. Subject 2 Ty Lee, Brown hair grey eyes DNA containing information for the Mokuton Kekai Genkai has been grafted to subject, has shown ability to use mokuton abilities increased physical capabilities, as with all subjects of test group one DNA form the Sharingan and Byakugan have been grafted to genetic code. Has demonstrated ability to accurately target Tenketsu with no additional chakra supplied to subject's eyes. Subject 3 Azula Amber eyes brown hair subject possesses advanced control over lightning and fire chakra, increased physical capabilities, as with all subjects of test group one DNA form the Sharingan and Byakugan have been grafted to genetic code. Subject has also demonstrated higher regeneration and ability to transform fingernails into claws at will."

Naruto chuckled darkly and set the folder down "If this project is successful it will be an excellent addition to my forces."

End Flashback

"Azula alert the other members to meet here."

The next day Naruto's Anbu destroyed Orochimaru's base, Naruto executed Fuuma Arashi using Sounga to decapitate the former head of the Fuuma clan. After that the Konoha ninja headed home Anbu and Genin plus one sennin.

Helltanz's Notes:

I know I made Naruto seem evil get over it, I still don't think I'm going to do a pairing. Also I'm probably going to stop writing for a bit or write some filler chapters. That are not present in cannon, you see I really don't like the return of Mizuki arc. Please review and vote for the Anbu name and if you liked the chapter suggestions are welcome Reference to Avatar the last airbender.

Like Gaara: Naruto plays with his victims

Like Orochimaru: Naruto uses Kinjutsu and performs human experiments

Unlike Gaara isn't driven insane by his demon

Unlike Orochimaru actually shows some care towards his agents


	23. Chapter 23 Home

Chapter 23 Home

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: this chapter features more out of character Tenten, why she is has been acting out of character was alluded to but you have pay attention to the past chapters, as well as Sakura being stupid. I've changed my mind Orochimaru will not be paired with Shizune I have a better idea. I had planned to wait until the last chapter had more reviews but I had nothing better to than to type this so here you go.

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, on the main road that leads the village hidden in the leaves

Naruto, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Jirayia, and Naruto's Anbu were halfway to Konoha. Naruto still seemed somewhat irritated at Tenten for stopping him from killing Sasame.

"Naruto stop being so mean to Tenten-san!" shouted the pink haired debochin.

"Shut up genin." Ordered Naruto with a scowl.

"Tenten-san why are you letting Naruto treat you this way."

"Its okay Sakura I'm fine really, Naruto has every right to-" Tenten immediately fell silent as she noticed Naruto's glare was increasing in intensity.

'This is most unusual what workings of fate have caused Tenten to act so unlike her normal self what could Naruto-sempai have done to cause her to act this way around him.' Thought Neji.

"Naruto you should not be so cruel to such a lovely flower." Stated Jirayia.

"Be quiet Sage of perverts, Panda is fine." Retorted Naruto with a sneer.

"Panda? Naruto how dare you should be nice to Tenten and respect her."

"Sakura I know you mean well but please stop." urged Tenten

"No I won't you should let Naruto treat you the way he has been treating you and you listen to me you whisker faced chauvinist bastard I will not have putting Tenten down any more."

Naruto is not even listening to Sakura.

"How dare you ignore me you stupid bastard!" roared Sakura trying to punch Naruto.

The birds in the trees took flight filling the air with the sound of their wings and their startled squawks.

A red flash appeared between Naruto and Sakura's fist. The red flash was a teenage girl with brown hair and amber gold eyes. Sakura screamed as the girl's claw like fingernails tore into the delicate flesh of Sakura's arm.

"Thank you Azula-chan."

"Of course Naruto-sama."

2 more teenagers appeared beside Azula the first also had amber colored eyes though they were a different shade and had black hair, the second girl had Grey eyes and had her long brown hair tied back in a pony tail. "Mai-chan, Ty lee-chan how nice of you to join us."

Jirayia had a perverted look on his face, which unfortunately, for him any way, Naruto noticed. A demonic vine sent the self proclaimed super pervert, not that any would in their right mind would disagree with that description of the Sanin, flying into the air.

Mean while in Oto ni Kuni, Otogakure no Sato, Otokage tower, office of the sound shadow

Orochimaru was extremely nervous and irritated. "Lead- No Naruto-kun destroyed the Fuuma clan and my research outposts… did I just hear Jirayia scream." Orochimaru shook his head. "The fool was probably spying on Tsunade again, ero-baka." Orochimaru opened the locket around his neck. 'Take good care of her Tsunade or you will regret it.'

Sasuke entered Orochimaru's office for the first time. When he entered he noticed the serpent Sanin seemed to be deep in thought staring at a picture inside a the necklace he was wearing. Sasuke peeked over the Sanin's shoulder to look at the picture 'that's the Hokage's assistant.'

'Make sure you take good care of my daughter now Tsunade I would rather not have to kill you.' Thought the Sanin staring at the picture of Shizune. "Ah welcome Sasuke-kun you really shouldn't look over peoples shoulders it is considered rude, however since I'm sure you can keep a secret, this is a picture of my daughter Shizune."

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha's High security correctional facility

"You okay Asuma?" asked Naruto in a concerned voice.

"I will be fine damn bastard caught me off guard other wise I would have thrashed that traitor we should have executed him immediately, is Kurenai all right."

"She is fine, I will be going after Mizuki, you just rest."

"Damn I wanted to kill that bastard myself."

"Do not worry Asuma I will deal with the traitor."

Some time later

Iruka was unconscious the two stupid brothers had been taken out by the teacher before Iruka had been attacked by Mizuki, a few minutes before Naruto arrived. "Naruto thank goodness." Mizuki said disguised as Shizune only to receive Sounga being thrust through his traitorous gut.

"Naruto be careful that's not Shizune its Mizuki!" Yelled Iruka as he regained consciousness. Unable to see that Naruto had already stabbed Mizuki.

"Don't worry I was aware of that Iruka-sensei."

"How?" groaned Mizuki as the sword was removed.

"I know Shizune's scent better than an Inuzuka would, I worked with her father for a time after all, and the man would not shut up about her. Mizuki you are charged with treason against Konoha and assisting the traitor Orochimaru." Noticing Iruka was unconscious again. "Or should I say Shizune's father."

"What?!" exclaimed Mizuki in suprise.

"I sentence you to death by decapitation by my authority as the Anbu commander known as the Devil who wanders through the falling leaves."

Mizuki's eyes widened in surprise one final time before Naruto decapitated the traitor.

"Well then lets head home then Iruka." Stated Naruto as reinforcements arrived.

The next morning Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's Tower

"Ohayo Oji-san." Greeted Naruto

"Ah Good morning Naruto-kun, thank you for coming, your probably wondering why I called you here this morning. The scrolls inside this box are the Shodaime's Mokuton jutsu, and yes I am aware you dislike using your mokuton jutsu however I think you should learn them given Orochimaru's condition. If it helps consider it an order, a mission handed down from the Hokage."

"Hai Hokage-Oji-san." 'damn' Naruto vanished in yellow flash

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Team Gai's Training area

Gai and Tenten were fighting Lee, who seemed even more youthful than ever as Gai would say.

Flashback prior to Sasuke's betrayal

Ohayo Lee-kun." Greeted Naruto "I have summoned a friend of mine, who is an excellent doctor he should be able to help you become shinobi again, however for the operation to succeed you must maintain your will to live."

"Have no Fear Naruto-kun My will is a vibrant as the flowers of spring!"

End Flashback

"Yosh Ten-chan is a most excellent example of the springtime of youth!" shouted Lee.

Gai was panting. "Lee le-lets rest for a bit."

"What's wrong sensei the springtime of youth waits for no one.

"The speed of the Springtime of youth is quite harsh."

Tenten executed a series of hand seals. "Katon: Karyu Bakudan Endan." Shouted Tenten and then using the fire dragon to hide a barrage of Kunai, Shuriken and Senbon she had thrown at Lee. The fire dragon exploded knocking lee backwards into a tree and the barrage of ninja throwing weapons pinned the youthful shinobi to said tree.

"Excellent job Ten-chan, that was a most youthful strategy." Shouted the Green beast of Konoha.

-

"Indeed you did do well, panda." Whispered Naruto into Tenten's ear.

Tenten looked at Naruto tears building in her eyes. "Hello Naruto-sama. You modified him didn't you."

Naruto smiled and patted Tenten on the head. "Correct my little Panda."

"But why!"

"Because his talent was being wasted."

"Please don't please I'm begging you Naruto-sama don't change them anymore."

"Worried about the Hyuga."

Tenten nodded "Please don't change them from how they are, please."

"Such a noble request." Naruto pulled her closer. "I watched Hyuga Hizashi die." Naruto whispered into her ear in a conspiratorial tone of voice.

Tenten gasped. "Why? Why would you not help Neji's father."

"Oh so you know of about his demise."

"You were the one who killed the cloud diplomat." Exclaimed Tenten.

"The kidnapper yes a Jyuken strike to his heart to the authorities it would have appeared they had killed one another."

"Please don't hurt them any more please Naruto-sama." Begged Tenten.

Naruto stood up. "See ya panda."

The next morning Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage tower

"Hah I knew you were Anbu." Shouted the Mizukage.

:Danzo glared at Naruto.

"I never denied I wasn't one Zabuza-san."

Sandaime cleared his throat. "Well then you seem well aquatinted with Naruto so I will introduce our other Anbu commanders, This is Kaguya Kimmimaro, and this is Danzo."

Zabuza nodded. "This is Haku, she is head of the Kiri Anbu black ops hunter ninja."

"Hello Haku-chan."

"Good morning Haku-san."

Danzo didn't say anything but merely nodded in greeting.

"Welcome to Konoha Haku-chan." Greeted the Sandaime and Godaime Hokage's

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato Naruto's Anbu headquarters

"Welcome Zabuza-kun." Stated Naruto

The Mizukage smirked. "So I take it Konoha has no idea of your activities."

"No the third probably has some idea as to my doings however not even he has any idea to the full extent of my forces."

"Interesting."

-

"Hello Haku-chan."

Haku smiled. "Your facility is most impressive Naruto-kun."

"Thank you."

Haku rubbed her neck where Naruto had given her the Oni Juin. Naruto placed his hand on the mark.

The Pulsations emanating from the mark faded.

Meanwhile the Sasuke fan club were looking for any means possible to locate Sasuke.

Elsewhere with the genin and new chunin, excluding Sakura and Ino, Shikamaru was watching the clouds, Shino was studying Demonic insects, Hinata was practicing Jyuken, Lee was ranting about the spring time of youth with Gai, Neji was pondering why Tenten was acting so odd around Naruto, Chouji was participating in the Achimichi Families favorite past time, eating, and Kiba was training with Akamaru.

Helltanz's notes: Sakura is referred to as a debochin in the beginning of this chapter the word is used to refer to some one with a wide forehead. I will be waiting to submit Chapter 25 until this story has reached 150 reviews, partially because I haven't started writing the chapter yet, and yes I do mean 25 chapter 24 Surprise is written but not typed. Remember I value your input.

Remember to vote for the Anbu names

Updated list

Freedom

Destiny

Faith

Impure world

Blood

Hyousetsu Hikari

Wings of Darkness.

Jutsu List:

Katon: Karyu Bakudan Endan- Fire style Fire dragon exploding bullet missile, high A class katon technique


	24. Chapter 24 Surprise

Chapter 24 Surprise

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: I just realized something which armanstay pointed out in his review because I say what happened during the years when Naruto was at the academy, namely omitted so as to give time to think of a name for Naruto's Anbu group. (Remember to vote) I wasn't able to explain Naruto's relationship with the other genin. Also if I forgot to mention some of the Original characters from this story can be found in my other Naruto story Light of the Storm and vice versa. Additionally I can't believe I'm actually thinking of writing this but this may turn into a harem fic if I do a pairing, which is why I am trying to avoid a pairing.

Chapter begin

Tsuchi no Kuni, Iwagakure no Sato, Delegation meeting hall

Orochimaru's clawed hand stopped in mid strike, as Shizune jumps in front of Tsunade, inches from Shizune's throat. Orochimaru's claws receded and The serpent Sennin back flipped away.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Well we will see each other again give Naruto-kun my regards Tsunade-chan, take care." Orochimaru vanished with a wave, signaling his forces to retreat, as Kimmimaro and Anbu appeared in white flash, effectively scaring the shit out of the Iwa ninja.

"You know the Hiraishin, the Yondaime Hokage's prized technique." Stammered one of the Iwa jonin after all the mess had been cleared away.

"My master taught it to me." Responded Kimmimaro, eyeing the Iwa Jonin lazily.

Another shinobi in an Owl Anbu mask appeared via the Hiraishin. "Kimmimaro-sama Naruto-sama requires your presence."

"Please excuse me Godaime-san, my Anbu detachment in conjunction with the Iwa Anbu black ops have completed our sweep of the city." Kimmimaro said giving a small bow, before vanishing in a white flash.

"Hokage-san who was that." Asked the Tsuchikage nervously.

Tsunade didn't answer for a minute wondering what had happened with Orochimaru. "Oh him, that would be Kaguya Kimmimaro apprentice to Kazama Naruto."

"Kazama?"

"You mean he was taught by the Devil who wanders through the falling leaves." Stated one the stone Anbu captains recognizing Naruto's name from his bingo book.

Tsuchi no Kuni, near Iwagakure no Sato, Airborne Battleship Suki Kurenai.

"Naruto-sama." Greeted Kimmimaro.

"Primary Mission objective has been achieved Kimmimaro we have recovered the Kumo demon vessel." Naruto stated. "Oro-Oro's forces attempted to interfere, I believe I am correct in saying he's replicated the Shoten no jutsu, no matter. With the capture of Nibi, that leaves only Yonbi, Gobi, and Hachibi with three remaining we can now begin redirecting efforts towards Project Hino."

"Understood Naruto-sama."

Flashback Yuki no Kuni, Yukigakure no Sato, Akatsuki base

"Sasori why exactly didn't you notice your spy was the vessel for the Yonbi." Growled Akito.

"Um."

"That's enough what's done is done, there is nothing we can do." Stated Naruto in a forceful tone. 'Not necessarily' 'shut up fox'

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato

"Were to what! I've authorized that traitor to be executed on sight. Why are sending all us I'm Anbu for Kami sake." Growled Naruto.

"Because bozu the client specifically requested that you all be assigned to this mission and you leave first thing tomorrow."

Flashback Naruto's canon academy day: Hi no Kuni Konohagakure no Sato

"You are hiding your abilities." Stated Shino. "You are stronger than even the teachers."

Naruto looked up. "Attentive aren't you not that I would expect any less from an Aburame you will make an excellent Shinobi." 'Naruto' vanished in a plume of smoke. "But the real question is do you know the extent of my power, see ya in class Shino-kun I'm always looking for promising shinobi."

'A solid clone. Interesting.' Thought Shino

End Flashback

After this exchange and a few others Shino as well as a few other involving bringing Shikamaru into the fold. The Aburame and Nara heirs began training under Naruto. Eventually Naruto gave them the Oni Juin.

"Naruto-sama the Kazama are indeed an immensely powerful clan, so why are you the only one left."

"I am not the last Kazama, there are others such as Jin-sama and Madara, however the majority of the clan was killed against and the war with Mishima few that remained may have been slain by Kyubi."

"The Mishima."

"A clan who the Kazama are related to the possess are a more unstable form of the Devil gene they were wiped out nearly 2 decades ago during the last Kazama-Mishima clan war."

Back in present time

"Naruto-sama the Bikouchuu is in fact a very rare incest possessing very useful abilities."

"I'm not disputing that, when this client of our their dead this is completely screwing up my other duties, what is worse is they want to use this damn bug, no offense Shino-kun, to locate that traitor and those bastards on the council refuse to listen to reason and brand that traitor as a missing-nin."

Shino nodded in agreement, knowing that Naruto was not referring to the whole of the Konoha council, merely those who adored Sasuke blindly like fangirls.

The Next day Bikouchuu breeding grounds

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Kabuto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had finished setting up camp.

"Alright though I loathe to do this Panda you are in charge of the Kunioichi Hinata is second in command. Shino show everyone a picture of this damn bug so they know what to look for." For some reason Sakura and Ino looked very annoyed at Naruto's reference to the Bikouchuu.

"Are sure you sure this is the bug Shino I'm pretty sure I've seen some of these around Konoha."

"Positive Naruto-sama."

Naruto growled. "None the less I am going to insist you examine those bugs once we return to Konoha because if those were Bikouchuu Azula and Ibiki are going to have some new people to practice on. I dislike being sent on wild goose chases much less pointless ones."

"Uchiha is so Troublesome."

Now none of the Genin knew who Azula was, but they all noticed how Shino and Shikamaru shivered and they had met Ibiki.

The group began searching for the Bikouchuu to little avail.

Lunch time.

"Shino Shikamaru according to my intelligence the hidden rock villages Kamizurui clan have been restless be alert I detected three other shinobi in the area."

Flashback earlier in the morning

Kabuto was by himself after having spotted a snake summon going through the forest which had greeted him and informed him the master required his presence.

"Thanks for coming Kabuto-kun." Stated Naruto summoning several sacred energy infused plants to bind the Yonbi vessel. "the hunt for your demon has caused quite the fuss in Akatsuki, now so the others don't get worried Naraku Shoten no Jutsu." An identical copy of Kabuto appeared. "it is my newest improvement to the Shoten effective, ne?" stated Naruto in a proud voice. 'I love creating new jutsu.'

End flashback

The search continued fruitlessly. Hinata and Neji had no use with their Byakugan, Kiba and Akamaru couldn't sniff out the bug, Shino did manage to attract the right type of bugs, and Lee and Tenten ended up helping a horde of snakes Naruto had summoned fend off a pair of giant Bikouchuu. Meanwhile team 10 maintained base camp since everyone had been alerted to the enemy presence. Sakura was as expected completely useless.

"Billboard head you are completely useless." Growled Kiba. "Your not even helping why did you have to come."

"I'm here because this bug will help us find Sasuke-kun."

"And the first thing I will be doing then is decapitating the traitor."

"You won't harm a hair on Sasuke-kun's precious head."

"Try stop and I will kill you as well, hey Shino I going to make it rain Hinata-chan Neji-kun keep active as soon the rain starts."

Naruto creates a small monsoon.

"That was a bit strong."

Naruto rolled his eyes "I can't believe I learned this technique Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu." Instead of a House a castle with a gaint tower forms. "That's better."

The Kamizurui trio decided to make their move and kidnapped Sakura and Ino.

"Hand over the Bikouchuu egg."

"I've got a better idea you can just die. Hyoton: Ame no Koete no Jutsu." The jutsu cuts the Iwa nin and their bees to shreds. "No wonder the fool was so good at killing these pansies their pathetic." Grunted Naruto. "Well then we have the insect lets head home."

It turned out the Uchiha fan club had been responsible for the mission and the bugs Naruto had seen in Konoha were in fact Bikouchuu. Which infuriated the Kazama.

However Naruto decided to as way to relieve his built up stress headed to the village of Katabame Kinzan to deal with the Kurosuke family whose leader is former member of the seven swordsman and a Kiri Nuke-nin. So accompanied by Haku plus team Gai, who were supposed to protect three men found by Naruto's Anbu, he headed to the village. 2 hours after arriving the killing began. Naruto had formed 5 of his Satetsu Orochi. Oh yes Naruto was very irked.

"Sorry about that Haku-chan, but if you don't mind I would like fight Raiga-kun."

"Oh that's alright Naruto-kun." Stated Haku staring in awe at the 5 massive dragons which were massacring the Kurosuke clan.

"Thanks." Naruto unsheathed Sounga.

Raiga start the fight with his Raikyu jutsu which Naruto just smirked at.

"Yokoryuha." The black wave sent Raiga into dodging the missing nin used his Raigeki no yoroi.

"Take this Raiton Ikazuchi no Kiba."

Naruto redirects it with his Sounga.

Raiga growls "Raiton Raizō Ikazuchi wo Utte."

Naruto absorbs the attack using his own sword

"Damn You. Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki"

"Is that all." Black chakra starts emanating from Naruto and Sounga. "Dragon Twister." The chakra forms into a cyclone like dragon and sends it at Raiga. (Helltanz's notes Imagine the Dragon Twister from Inuyasha the swords of the Honorable Ruler."

"Nice job brat, I was hoping I would get to fight Raiga oh well." Stated Zabuza appearing with reinforcements.

"Zabuza-san shouldn't."

"Aht Do not bring up that accursed bureaucracy." Growled the Mizukage.

"Yosh Naruto-kun is most youthful Shinobi." Shouts the Spandex clad shinobi as he does his good guy pose.

"You are most correct Gai-sensei."

"Lee-kun."

"Gai-sensei."

"LEE-kun!"

"GAI-sensei."

'Manly Hugging' plus back drop occurs.

"See Konoha is full of freaks. Those two and you are perfect examples." Stated Zabuza. "Their freaks mentally and your so strong its freaky."

"Whatever." Retorts Naruto as Raiga's swords impale the ground undamaged. "Panda grab Neji-kun and get Gai and Lee-kun before they make an even bigger scene."

"Hai Naruto-sama."

Helltanz's notes: I laughed when naming the battleship, Suki Kurenai mean Passionate Crimson Sunset. I'm sure you all understand the pun. Remember 150 review and I will post chapter 25, remember to vote for the Anbu name.

Jutsu list:

Naraku Shoten no Jutsu- Hell Shapeshifter technique

Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu- wood style four pillars house techinique

Hyoton: Ame no Koete no Jutsu- Ice style Rain of the Frozen Night technique


	25. Chapter 25 Strive

Chapter 25 Strive

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: Well I didn't expect when I woke up I'd have this many reviews oh well heres chapter 25. It comes with Akatsuki action

Chapter begin

"Joint operation with Kiri Anbu Black ops successful, Oji-san." Stated Naruto completely ignoring the Godaime Hokage. "All targets were silenced, as per self set parameters."

"Well done Naruto." Complemented the third shadow of fire.

-

"Shizune um I need to uh tell you something." Stated Tsunade nervously.

"What is it Tsunade-sama."

"Oh um never mind just my rambling." 'I've got to tell her eventually it wouldn't do for her to learn the truth from him.'

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Kazama Manor, Outdoor training area 4

Naruto rushed forward and unsheathed his sword, the blade slashed though the target before spinning around slicing another target twice. Naruto spun around again his ever dangerous Sounga pointed at Akito's throat. "Be more careful Akito-chan not even you could survive a strike from Sounga."

"My sincerest apologies Naruto-sama however preparations for the beginning of Operation Hino's second phase is ready to begin."

Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure no Sato, Raikage tower.

4 of the regular members of Akatsuki, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Akito, plus Naruto, who was also wearing the apparent standard attire of the Akatsuki members wore began their assault on the Raikage tower, their mission to kill the thunder shadow. Now one of the lay people may wonder why would the Akatsuki organization would be attacking Kaminari no Kuni, you see lightning country is not a very politically stable nation. If the Thunder shadow were to be assassinated the country would collapse into civil war. Which was exactly what the Akatsuki desired, at the moment.

Kisame first victim howled in pain as the improved Sameheda shaved and drained the Anbu of his chakra leaving a mummified corpse behind.

Itachi who was using a regular (read normal shaped Katana) Kazama blade, similar to the ones carried when he was an Anbu, had already kill 4 Kumo Anbu with various advanced sword techniques.

Akito let loose a blast of black flame against the Anbu who charged to intercept her the flames left no trace of their victims.

Hidan swung his three bladed scythe killing the same number of jonin as his scythe had blades with ease. "This is a good day to die. I hope for nothing more than a kill."

Naruto was being sure to decapitate all of his enemies if he killed them using Sounga, or he simply cut them into pieces with blades of wind, usually slicing off entire limbs with his Kaze no Yaiba jutsus.

-

With Kisame

Kisame twirled Sameheda about with one hand shaving many Anbu, while with his other hand he made hand seals. "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha." After Kisame covered the floors with water that was several inches deep he made another set of hand seal with his free hand "Suiton: Goshokuzame." Five sharks comprised of water shot from water covered floor, and attacked the shinobi who attempted to retreat. "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu."

With Itachi

Itachi made a set of hand seals "Katon: Haku Gohoshi no Jutsu" a 5 massive balls of white flame in the shape of stars were expelled from the sharingan users mouth, this fire jutsu lived up to its name as an S-class jutsu, and made short work of the Jonin that had challenged Itachi. Now what was special about this jutsu is that no only could it burn through steel but it also cut through its target meaning a single star could be used to kill several in enemies at once. And that is exactly what the stars did namely by severing the upper portion of the enemy shinobi's torso from the rest of their bodies.

With Akito

The leader of Akatsuki had little trouble defeating the Anbu, Jonin, or the extremely foolish chunin who attacked her. "Futon: Dai Uzu Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu." Akito spun around sending numerous wind blades against her enemies. Akito gave a short laugh glancing at the mangled bodies of the dead Kumo shinobi that surrounded her.

With Hidan

Hidan unlike his fellow members was simply cutting down his enemy with his scythe not using any fancy technique, this is not to say he did not have them merely he chose not to use them as he thought it wasteful. Nor did he need the high class jutsu even as the so called slowest attacker of the Akatsuki the Kaminari jonin were unable to avoid his attacks.

With Naruto

While the other four members were dealing with the other shinobi, Naruto confronted the target of the mission, the thunder shadow himself.

Naruto didn't bother with a direct confrontation according to his intelligence on the Raikage, the man would be any fun to fight, so Naruto simply chose to use Sounga's Dragon twister to kill the Raikage and destroy a good portion of the towers top floor. Naruto confirmed the target to be killed and the 5 attacking shinobi vanished.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato,

"Panda, I expect you to make chunin next time, your combat abilities are still vastly inferior to the others even with the power I have given you." Stated Naruto sitting on a tree branch looking down at Tenten.

"Hai Naruto-sama."

"I'm beginning to lose faith in your abilities as a shinobi."

"Please I can do it I will definitely make chunin next time, I wish to rival Tsunade."

Naruto smirked and dropped down from the branch. "I doubt you can accomplish that on your own." Naruto chuckled darkly. "Which is why I am here."

"But what about my-."

"I doubt they need you that much Lee-kun should be more than sufficient with his new power, and Neji-kun is a decent shinobi, if he could get over his obsession with fate and destiny and such, but then what is a Hyuga without his problems. His fate as it were will be decided in the next exam, pity now that my position is revealed observation may be more difficult."

"Please no, you said-"

"I said nothing Panda as I recall I did not give you an answer, we will just have to see, I expect you to do well, your teammates lives may depend on it." Naruto gave a predatory smirk. "You said you wish to rival a sanin well then let us begin, I have indulged you long enough its time you return to the fold." Naruto vanished along with Tenten. In a yellow flash the two vanished.

Helltanz's notes

Jutsu list:

Katon: Haku Gohoshi no Jutsu fire style: White five star technique

Futon: Dai Uzu Kaze no Yaiba no jutsu wind style great swirl blades of wind


	26. Chapter 26 Current

Chapter 26 Current

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: I'm thinking about combing some of the smaller chapters already posted if that's possible. This chapter's weird. I apologise for some reason I haven't been able to post new documents so I couldn't post new chapters. I've decided that unless there is a sudden change in voting the Group name will be Tsubasa no Yami, Wings of Darkness.

Chapter begin

Naruto ducked under Tenten's attack. "Your Guard still needs improving Panda… along with everything else." Naruto's palm connected with Tenten's stomach, the girl doubled over. Naruto sighed "Lets start again. You are really disappointing. Your barely above what the others were years ago even with their weights on, and I'm letting you fight with yours off.. Your not going to get any better at this rate so you might as well put them back on."

Tenten's movements were even more sluggish now.

Naruto fist connected with Tenten's face. Tenten attempted to kick Naruto, followed by a series of punches. Naruto grabbed her hand and tossed her into a tree.

"Damn it try harder fight as if your life depends on it. To live that is the heart of existence." Admonished Naruto as Tenten stood up. Tenten charged again, Naruto slammed his knee into her stomach causing her to cough up blood. Naruto hand glowed green, the Kazama grabbed Tenten's face. All of her injuries and bruises healed as the green chakra spread over her body. "Lets start ninjutsu practice, I suppose we'll skip genjutsu practice, seeing as how you have a mission tomorrow, I would hate to further burden Lee-kun and Neji-kun with your weakness but then again Lee-kun is the only one truly stronger than you Neji-kun just has a lot of untapped potential."

-

The next day

Team Gai, minus their jonin sensei, were ambushed by a team of 4 cloud ninja.

"Well, well, a Hyuga, No way we will let this opportunity escape us."

Tenten ended up fighting a higher chunin level opponent, while Neji and Lee were both fighting mid jonin level ninja.

Lee and Neji received a serious beating, and were near death, when chakra erupted from Tenten.

'One day your teammates will depend on your strength' Naruto word's flashed through her mind 'are you going to let your so called friends die, Panda." Whispered Naruto's voice in her mind. Tenten executed a series of hand seals. "Futon: Tsubasa no Mai." The first cloud ninja was sliced apart by the swirling wings of wind.

The second shinobi charged as the jutsu was released only to be impaled on flurry of sharp objects.

Tenten punched the last cloud ninja her fist going straight through the older kunioichi's chest, which felt like it was made of clouds.

"My, my feisty little girl your kinda cute too.". Tenten tried to pull away from the other Kunioichi. "You'd make a nice pet I'd bet."

"Back off Panda's mine" roared Naruto knocking Tenten away from the foreign ninja.

"How dare you, you chauvinist pig."

"Gay abominations, you all need to die." Naruto let loose a blast of Chakra killing the last ninja from the hidden village of the cloud. "Panda you killed two out of three however your let your emotions get the better of you and charged recklessly not knowing what your enemy was capable of." Stated Naruto.

"You sent us on this mission and you knew the cloud were here." Accused Tenten.

Naruto waved off the accusation "Kumo is so easy to trick especially with them in the middle of a civil war, each faction scrambles for an advantage against the others. Sengoku Jidai, the age of the country at war. Anyway I was nearby returning from a mission from cloud." Naruto walked over to Neji and Lee and healed them both, before waking them up.

"Ah greetings Naruto-kun it is a most youthful day is it not. I am filled with the flames of youth to see you my friend in such good health."

"Hello Naruto-san." Greeted Neji.

"Yosh did you see how Ten-chan defeated those cloud ninja we must strive harder to increase our flames of youth. Yes Neji-kun."

"Naruto-san why are you here?"

"My own mission also involved dealing with the Kumo ninja. As I'm sure you are all aware Kaminari no Kuni is now in the midst of a full fledged civil war, so the other shinobi nations are having to be extra careful and ensure no cloud factions are operating with in their borders, also we are having an increase of mission do to cloud's civil war. Well since it's so dangerous I shall be accompanying you on your mission to Kaze no Kuni."

"How did you know Naruto-kun?"

"I'm ANBU remember."

Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato

Naruto had in fact organized the mission team Gai was assigned, which was to deliver a package to a corporation that Naruto secretly owned, that was based in Suna. The mission was primarily arranged Tenten's progress, what better way than to insure she was fighting real enemies, the second purpose was that Naruto would accompany the group and viola a perfect chance to check on Gaara and meet with Deidara and Sasori, of course given the developing relationship between Temari and Shikamaru would present similar opportunities, however Naruto saw no reason to risk his subordinates personal life.

Naruto, Tenten, Lee and Neji entered the Kazekage tower.

"Kazama Naruto welcome to Suna."

"Thank you Gaara-kun, congratulations are in order I believe on your becoming Kazekage."

"Thank you."

Deidara and Sasori watched the true leader of Akatsuki curious as to what his presence meant, Gaara had allowed the two missing nin to remain in the village given that their mission was to protect him, and unknowingly due to the Oni juin Naruto had given him in the forest of death during the chunin exam

-

"Hey." Naruto greeted the other two members of the Akatsuki. "How are your doing?"

"We're fine, yeah."

"Has their been a change in the mission status."

"No Sasori-kun no change is made, yet." Stated Naruto "Be alert though Orochimaru may be attempting to gain the remaining Jinchurii the seal I bestowed upon Gaara-kun sometime earlier should protect him to some extent however be alert this is a critical time for the organization we are now beginning operation Hino, no mistakes can be made."

"We understand."

"Got it yeah."

Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato, Gaara's room

Naruto appeared beside the sleeping red haired demon vessel, and proceeded to make some minor changes to Gaara's Oni Juin.

The next day Team Gai plus Naruto began the return trip to Konoha, after saying good bye to the sand siblings.

End Chapter

Helltanz's notes: Poll question how strong should I make Iruka, who knows what Hino means.

Jutsu list

Futon: Tsubasa no Mai: Wind style wings of Happiness swirling wing shaped emanations of chakra form from the user when they come in contact with a substance the slice into it.


	27. Chapter 27 Continuing forward

Chapter 27 Continuing forward

Chapter subtitle: The Hyuga's invitation

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: I seem to have given you the wrong idea, Sasori and Deidara are their to insure Gaara isn't captured by someone like Orochimaru, Gaara is still lower Kage level shinobi, thus he is still quite powerful however he is still a jinchurii and a very powerful shinobi thus he is prone to the interest of others. Also let me verify Kyubi is male, still waiting to hear suggestions for his name. On the pairings again this will not be Naruto Hinata, not only am I a little tired of that pairing (due to poorly written stories), Hinata and Naruto's personalities just don't match, it would not be realistic, there was this one story I read some time ago, May or June I think, that Naruto and Hinata traveled back in time and future Hinata's personality would work, except she if I remember correctly kept referring to Naruto as Naruto-sama and she was kinda like Anko but in the chunin she beat the fuck out of Neji with this Jyuken style her and Naruto created in the future it was awesome, I really wish I could find it was a great story. Also despite my increased liking of the Naruto Hanabi pairing this probably won't be that either. Damn how I hate writers block, actually this chapter was difficult was because I still haven't found my notes and I had to type it from memory, I am so happy now we have 200 reviews, unfortunately my computer is being weird again or maybe it's my internet so I have no what was said, sorry I can't answer any questions. Alright taking leaf out of cannon, though this arc is of my own creation, this chapter starts the Hyuga arc. Enjoy; be warned though I'm splitting my time with my other projects so updates won't be as frequent.

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga compound

Hiashi was pissed, why you might need to ask, those damn elders were at it again. 'They don't seem to get it, Naruto could destroy us with ease, and the ones that do understand will probably be the ones to do something to piss Naruto off, while they were trying to suck up to the young Kazama. This is bad inviting him to dinner, one wrong move and' Hiashi gulps at this line of thought as he continued to walk down the halls of the compound. 'What kind of mission could they want his help on.' Hiashi wondered remembering one of the elders suggesting asking Naruto's, or as he had called him, the demon's, Help on that matter.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage tower

"Naruto-sama." Naruto turned around to face a member of the Hyuga branch family. The Hyuga bowed and reached inside his jacket. "Naruto-sama this is a cordial invitation to dine at the Hyuga estate with lord Hiashi, and the members of the main family." Stated the Hyuga extending the envelope. Naruto took the envelope.

"Thanks for delivering it."

"My that's nice of Hiashi-kun, he doesn't invite many people over to dine." Stated the Sandaime.

"No offense oji-san but I doubt this is from Hiashi."

"Oh so its from one of the young Hyuga heiresses you sly fox." Stated Sandaime looking amused if a bit perverted.

"That's not what I meant." Retorted Naruto leering at the aging third fire shadow. "Your pupil is rubbing off on you though I'm not sure if it's good that's its not another one of them."

"So you would rather me act like you."

Naruto huffed. "I didn't say that, I was referring to the sanin, not me I am an assassin one who fights first I slay my foes alone in the cold nights, you are a teacher you share your strength and make others stronger, strengthening us all. My own true strength is in battle and war, I am unable to teach everyone, while you are diverse enough to share and bestow your wisdom upon everyone. I do not have the capability to become Hokage I am simply a sword which lacks a proper sheath."

"That's not true Naruto you would make a fine Hokage your work during your time as shinobi leading your Anbu as you pretended to be an academy student and then as a genin. Despite you hiding your status your Anbu and your work did not suffer, you are a true shinobi worthy of bearing the rank of Kage, you are not your father in ideals but yet your aren't like Orochimaru, you protect those precious to you, you share similarities with all the Hokage and indeed even with the sanin."

Naruto glared at the comparison as Sarutobi continued.

"You excel in perfecting your jutsu and you abound in creativity like Jiraiya-kun, you excel in control and strength like Tsunade-chan, you have a thirst for knowledge and expectation as well as high expectations of your subordinates, and despite how you and he may hide it you both do really care. If anyone were to train the next batch of ninja to hold the titles of sanin, the title of the three legendary shinobi, it would be you." Stated the head of the Sarutobi family with pride.

"Your to smart for your own good some of the time, so you know who Shizune is."

"Indeed Naruto-kun Shizune-chan, the apprentice of the legendary medic of the sanin Tsunade, is the daughter of Tsunade's teammate Orochimaru of the legendary three of Konoha."

"Heh, I figured as much." Naruto snorted. "Though didn't have to say it so formally anyway see you Old man."

"Bye Naru." Naruto snorted at his childhood nickname.

"I'll be at the manor."

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga compound

Naruto hated formal wear, I mean he could stand wearing kimono like Haku and Kimmimaro liked wearing at least he could fight in those, but he absolutely detested wearing true formal wear, however he was permitted to still carry his Sounga, due to the Kazama clans very Samurai like attitude about their swords, something the Hyuga head was very aware of and respected after all the elders may be arrogant but no need to offend one of the most powerful shinobi in the village and risk destruction especially over a dumb sword as the elders called it. So Naruto was dressed in formalized samurai style dress he was wearing white Hakama and a dark blue Haori, along with a red sash which held Sounga.

The Hyuga branch members guarding the gate to the compound opened it as soon as Naruto appeared via the Hiraishin, true he was being lazy but it was better than being all sweaty given that it was blazing hot and the Hyuga compound was on the opposite side of the village in relation to the Kazama clan, both clans both shared a border with the now deserted Uchiha compound.

"Welcome Kazama-tono."

Naruto didn't like using the title see as Jin wasn't dead but it couldn't be helped, it was one of the reasons he insisted he be called Naruto-sama instead of Kazama-tono.

"Hello Naru-to-kun." Stammered Hinata.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan." Greeted Naruto in a warm friendly tone a smile on his face.

'He called me Hinata-chan." Thought Hinata blushing heavily.

"Welcome to the Hyuga compound Naruto-san."

"Hello Hiashi-san."

"You have already met Hinata, this is my other daughter Hanabi, if you will follow me, Neji will also be joining us."

Helltanz's notes: So how did you like it.


	28. Chapter 28 Talk

Chapter 28 Talk

Chapter subtitle: an Evening with the Hyuga then a mission

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: Warning beware the arrogance of the Hyuga, though seriously it will be a while before I update writers block. Sorry the fight isn't very detailed and I don't know Naruto geography.

Chapter begin

HI no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hyuga compound

Everyone sat down, Hinata and Hanabi were both dressed in kimono decorated with elegant floral patterns. Hiashi was dressed in formalized Hyuga clan robes, Neji word a similar outfit except his had the branch family insignia instead of the main family.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, dinner began as simply eating in silence. Hiashi looked up

"What is your opinion on Danzo's recent proposal? Naruto-dono?"

'Finally straight to business.' "Despite my own stance being pro war, I doubt open war with Orochimaru's Otogakure no Sato, this hidden village of the sound of his would be a wise course of action given recent political instability, Kaminari being an excellent example, despite improving relations with Tsuchi no Kuni and the restoration of our alliance with Sunagakure no Sato under Godaime Kazekage Subaku no Gaara and our alliance with mist is still being finalized." Naruto pauses

"Ah but you had a hand in the take over." Stated Hiashi, Naruto glares before continuing.

"At this time open war with Orochimaru is not in Konoha's best interest."

After dinner and some rather useless talk, about rather mundane things Neji and Hiashi sparred, ending with the improving Neji still losing.

"Humph you don't look so strong." Stated Hanabi arrogantly. "After all you don't think my pathetic sister Hinata's weak. I will fight you." Stated Hanabi her eyes shining at the prospect of her impending victory, unaware Naruto was Anbu.

Hiashi looked like he was about to scold Hanabi.

Naruto stepped into the ring and went into one the sixteen trigrams Jyuken stances.

Naruto toyed with Hanabi for a bit easily avoiding her strikes.

Hanabi huffed angrily and tried to hit Naruto in the heart.

Hiashi gasped as the attack connected.

"Your taijutsu is useless against us Kazama." Naruto smirked his voice filled with his own pride of his family. "My turn Jyuken ryuu: Mugen Enbu." Hanabi is struck rapidly by a flurry of imperceptible strikes.

Hanabi crashes the wall and proceeds to continue through it.

"It is admirable that you were prepared to kill me though given your age." Added Naruto. "But you shouldn't have assumed that would end that battle. Oh and strength comes in many forms, as Haku-chan will attest."

Hanabi barely manages to stand up. "NO! You didn't win I am a Hyuga and the Byakugan is unstoppable." Hundreds of gashes open up.

"She should stayed down and that wouldn't have happened. Bah."

"So that is the power of the sixteen trigrams, frightening." Stated one the elders.

Later

"Father how is it that Kazama-san can use Jyuken."  
"The Kazama are an odd old clan their blood line limit allows them to replicate Kekai Genkai, among other things. In fact the reason the Uchiha exist is because of a union between a Kazama and a Hyuga." Hiashi paused. "What you did Hanabi was very foolish Naruto-san could have let you hit him every time and it would not have brought you victory the Kazama's bodies are nearly indestructible and there is different than other clans in fact their chakra is impossible to block except by another Kazama or the now extinct Mishima clan."

Hanabi didn't say anything. 'Perhaps sister does have good tastes.'

The next morning Naruto, Kimmimaro, Shizune, Hanabi, as well as Team Gai set out on a mission, to be precise one that would take them near sound country.

The mission was fairly normal until the group arrived at the Daimyo of swamp country's castle, and found Orochimaru there.

"I would like to take this opportunity to remind everyone that this is neutral ground." Hissed Naruto through clenched teeth.

"Oh but of course we remember this taisho-kun."

"Hai Naruto-sama." Stated Kimmimaro.

"But Naruto he is an S class missing ninja of the leaf he should be killed on sight."

"No buts Neji I don't have the patience to deal with an international incident."

"Naruto-sama is correct.."

"Yes indeed Naruto-san is most correct it would be most un-youthful to attack someone on neutral ground even if it is a traitor." Stated Gai doing his Good guy pose

"Thank you for understanding Kazama-tono." Stammered the Swamp Daimyo.

"Don't address me by that title." Growled Naruto.

"Arashi-kun didn't like people using that title, either."

"And you don't compare me to that idiot." Snapped Naruto, Orochimaru visibly gulped.

-

Things got worse when Itachi showed up.

One of Sasuke's errant long-range variants of chidori blasted Lee and Neji into a wall

Tenten stared a white light surrounded her and white wings burst out of her back blazing white chakra.

Flashback

"You won't be able to reveal your true form, until you are ready to wield that power until then you wings will remain as pure as a new born's soul." stated Naruto after witnessing Tenten transform for the first time.

Tenten collapsed the brilliant white dove like wings receded and the chakra subsided.

"When you find that something, you may be able to match the others afterwards."

End flashback

'I will protect them so Naruto won't take an interest in them.'

The wings shift into the wings of an Angel, lightning crackled off her new wings and a sword of flame.

'you should increase her seal she's getting to uppity.' Growled the nine tailed fox in the back of Naruto's mind. 'Quiet.' Retorted Naruto irritably.

By now Sasuke was now totally in a berserker state and out of control. To the point he attempted to hit Shizune with his Juin Chidori. The blade passed withing inches of Shizunes throat and slashed part of her shoulder.

Shizune stumbled back her eyes glowing. She looked up in her eyes was an oddly shaped Sharingan with white tomoe and a black background.

'So she's activated it.'

Sasuke charged again

"That's enough Sasuke." Growled Orochimaru as the upgraded Chidori pierced his stomach standing in front of Shizune.

"And who says snakes don't have paternal instincts." Stated Naruto jumping down. "Congrats Panda, Shizune.

Sasuke stepped back as the curse seal receded. At the same time Orochimaru's wound regenerated almost instantly.

"Yosh we have completed our mission our flames of youth shall now burn even brighter." Came Gai's exuberant shout from across the castle.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage tower

After recovering there mission objective, two lost Jyuken scrolls one of the eight trigrams style the other of the four trigrams styles, the team returned to Konoha.

"How could you not tell me?" demanded Shizune angrily. "Even he knew." Shizune points at Naruto angrily "So who really was my mother?"

Naruto stands up. "Your mother was Orochimaru's first love Uchiha Hinagi."

"So I take it Itachi killed her then with the rest of his clan." Stated Shizune shaking.

"The Uchiha deserved their fate." Roared Naruto. "Itachi did his duty to the village and was branded a traitor for it he slew the traitorous clan before they could launch their coup." Naruto paused "No Hinagi was killed by the Uchiha for marrying an outsider even if he was one of the legendary three."

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: I have decided that like in _I will strive_ Iruka will have a bloodline, so please vote, I'm doing this for a mission at a later date. Also Shizune in this story is seventeen. Hanabi and the Konohamaru corps graduated from the academy after the chunin exam.

Jutsu lists: Jyuken ryuu: Mugen Enbu Gentle fist style: infinite, or in this case endless, waltz. One of Naruto's personally created attacks this is the Jyuken version, he didn't use it to its full potential.


	29. Chapter 29 Pain

Chapter 29 Pain

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

Helltanz's notes: Naruto Shizune wouldn't work well as Shizune (In this story) is Orochimaru's daughter it would be kind of weird. Sorry I haven't updated, this chapter still didn't turn out like I wanted.

Chapter begin

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage monument

"Hey."

"What do you want?

"Your father isn't without his merits."

"What do you know, he's a traitor."  
"I'm a heartless assassin. Pain, Grief and love make people do stupid and strange things."

"What?"

Naruto snorts. "Orochimaru loved Hinagi, if Itachi had not massacred the Uchiha that fateful night, Orochimaru would have probably have, and if not him me, a father's duty includes stopping his wayward son, stopping the Uchiha would have fallen to a pure blood Kazama, seeing as Madara is so far away. Itachi and Orochimaru's reason where different but neither of them were incorrect in their views of the matter. I've seen Orochimaru's memories through my own eyes, his memories have been witnessed by my eyes, Hinagi died in his arms, you likely would have died with her had Orochimaru not been so near. From his memories the would be assassin's were killed and eaten by snakes."

"How do you know?"  
"Sharingan or at least the one wielded by the Kazama. Itachi massacred the Uchiha because they were planning to betray the village hidden in the leaves. You should not judge your father too harshly. Kazama blood, no matter how bastardized cannot be revived no matter how forbidden the kinjutsu. That's what you were wondering, why Orochimaru hadn't tried it, tried to revive your mother, he can't its impossible, the trait is shared by all who are carriers of the Devil gene, we gain long to eternal life but we cannot be brought back by anything, our curse and blessing. He's driven to the point of madness now in the pursuit of his goals. You have a life its unlikely Orochimaru would try and keep you from it, not with, not with Tsunande as Hokage he trusts her, though he may not seem it we are a lot a like in that respect he values his friends if it were possible he would likely still be friends with that perverted idiot but so is the way life turned out."

Naruto paused.

"Orochimaru is envious of Itachi, he did what he could not or had not, he did what he needed to even though he knew what it would cost him, he knew he would become a missing ninja this village would not, couldn't accept their favorite clan was going to betray them. They are so blind in that endeavor, even now."

"The Sasuke retrieval."  
"Yes those fools still haven't put him in the bingo book. Glad am I that my men and I are outside the chain of command. Outside the power of those incompetent fools who have no business governing a shinobi's life when they themselves have no experience in such a life. Orochimaru may have realized this, he might not have, he acts like a cold bastard most of the time, most shinobi do its how they get by with the pain, and that pain makes them do stupid things. I guess I shouldn't have said snake don't have parental instincts you mothers name could mean Fire cutter or Fire snake, though I was surprised Orochimaru to actually jump in front of the chidori, more expecting him to knock Sasuke out, real surprising he didn't kick that bastard into a wall or something like that. Orochimaru is not really as bad as many make him out to be, just a tad on the strange side, of course I am hardly one to talk I come from a clan which is notorious for bringing in to the world shinobi who surpassed the Biju. I guess I am a freak as well." Naruto chuckled. "Orochimaru's heart cried for vengeance pain causes people to act strangely."

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower

"That was a good thing you did, Naruto-kun." Said the Sarutobi clan leader. "Explaining things, no child should hate their parents."

Naruto's left eye rolled to the side to face the Sandaime.

"I merely told the truth. Though I disagree with that assessment."

"Could you have really killed the Uchiha?" asked the sad old man.

Naruto nodded. "They were lucky to die at Itachi's hands, fortunate not to have lived to face me. Make no mistake those who would think to injure kin will burn in hell." Decreed Naruto fiercely. "Itachi did his duty to the village, the Uchiha were fortunate to have died at the hands of loyalist rather than a Kazama. Their deaths would have seemed painless compared to the deaths they would have met at my hands. Oji-san. I have to go business as usual. See you old man."

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Kazama Manor

"We'll likely need to disperse for three years."  
"More than likely a good idea, those three years will give us time to locate and prepare to procure the remaining biju."

"Yes once we deal with those pesky biju we can proceed to the next phase of the plan."  
"And then we can bring Jashin wrath down upon those wretched Godless heathens."

All the Akatsuki member's sweat drop at Hidan's rant.

"Yes once we apprehend those biju who oppose us our plans we will continue with the next phase, our new World Order. The ancient language is our key, to the doors of a new feature. Through flames shall the world be reborn anew perfected."

"Yes our plan is most-"

"Do not ruin the moment you money grubbing fool." Hisses Hidan covering Kakuzu's mouth. "Not with the completion of this delicate phase."

"Agreed, you are guilty of ruining the mood." Says Zetsu.

"The art fanatics are about to go at it."  
"NO Sasori-danna our plan is more like a beautiful sculpture of ice at a wedding it will pass quickly once we the Order set up the plan we no longer be needed."

"The plan and order are intertwined destined for posterity."  
"Those two are worse than Hidan and Kakuzu." Whines Kisame.

"We also need to address the matter of Orochimaru."  
"What we need is his ring recovering it should be a top priority."

"Naruto."

"Orochimaru changes base every week like us he also needs three years, so it wouldn't hurt to wait or act now to recover the ring but recovering eight tails looks to be impossible I think Orochimaru may have already completed the process. Not that it matters."  
"Naruto is correct one biju missing is not terribly distressing." Inputs Itachi.

Chapter Conclusion

Helltanz's notes: Vote whether to proceed on to time skip, sorry it took so long.


	30. Chapter 30 Beckoning to Conflict

Chapter 30 Beckoning to Conflict

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Some one commented, or rather stated in a review of one of my other Naruto stories that Naruto shouldn't kill the Fuuma clan as he did in this story, there is a very valid reason for Naruto ordering the destruction of the Fuuma clan in this story. Naruto is probably in this story described as Ultra nationalist meets the Shinobi world, his goals for the mainstay are to insure Konoha remains secure and that it continues to exist as a major military power. As such Naruto impresses staunch values on his forces, loyalty, determination, as well as that it is important to remove any enemy threat, The Fuuma clan were allied with Orochimaru who is a known enemy of Konoha and openly opposes Naruto's plans and ideals for the most part. For the sake of the story the Snow country movie is taking place in the Arc two with some differences. Also I will take suggestions to lighten up a little, apparently I am being to serious, so I will lighten up a bit. You can decide if it is a good thing.

-

Right I decided to go ahead with the time skip. So its time to head to Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Three year time skip

-

-

Three years were a long time, for a veteran shinobi, with it passing it also meant Akatsuki was close to returning to standard meetings. Over the past three years the Konoha eleven as they were affectionately called, despite one not even a genin and the other was Nuke Nin, had made great strides whether people knew it or not. Lee was now a chunin, as was Tenten, and Neji was a jonin on the fast track to ANBU. Sasuke was a now an ANBU level commander for Oto, and Sakura was the apprentice to the fifth Hokage. Naruto had spent most of his time training along with the supervision of the operations in Kumo; looking the way they were if the country didn't unify quickly the other countries would attack. Ino had also made chunin along with Choji, and Shikamaru had made jonin. Hinata was chunin now as was Kiba and the third member of the team Shino was in ANBU.

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, ANBU facility number 13

"Naruto-sama… this was just passed along through the council." Stated the owl masked Anbu.

"Thank you Mai-chan." Stated Naruto taking the letter.

"Lets see." It was common practice for Naruto to 'review all matters passed within the council for village security' of course, it also told him who was being stupid. "Hmm, plans to revive the Uchiha; option one Rescue Sasuke and give him a harem." Naruto snorts. "Option two Invite Itachi to return to the village and give him a harem." Naruto rolls his eyes. 'I could tell them the latest Akatsuki rumor but then Itachi would be most annoyed, I'll wait till the two start holding hands in public oh fuck Itachi is like an ice block I'll have to wait for her to make the first move damn it. Continuing on.' "Option number three have Naruto marry one or both of the Hyuga heiresses… the fuck. Its to early in the morning for this kind of shit" mutters Naruto as his killer intent dies down after a few minutes.

"Naruto-sama an emergency messenger just arrived from Suna."

"Right."

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Tower

"Hokages-sama."

The first, second, and Third Hokages all stood at attention, for all its supposed cons, Kureno proved Demon chakra had its uses in the medical field, returning the aged Third to his youthful state, okay he now looked like he was forty but he could fight just a little below than what could in his prime. The fact that Konoha had Four, 'count them four, that four kages Iwa bitches' was a frequent jibe against the country of stone's ninja by impetuous chunin and jonin, had done wonders for Konoha's military strength. One may wonder where the fifth Hokage was, more than likely passed out on her desk in her office, though Naruto conceded it was possible she was helping at the Hospital.

Before the Three male Kages stood an assembled strike force of Jonin, Chunin, and the crème of the crop that was Konoha's military elite, Ansatsu Tokushu Senjutsu Butai. The ANBU Black Ops.

The briefing was simple an unknown team of shinobi had attacked Suna, the mission was simple get to Suna quickly and provide assistance.

-

Kaze No Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato

"He's an S class missing ninja of this village." Growled one of the jonin.

"He also took a blade that was meant for the Kazekage." Snapped the other Jonin.

"Uhm guys I okay really my body is piece of art designed to survive to posterity." Stated the puppet user.  
"What?"

The Suna jonin suddenly snapped around ready for battle. Both relaxed as the Konoha group arrived.

"Status report?"  
"Sotaicho Naruto-sama at approximately twelve hundred hours Sunagakure no Sato was attacked by an unknown enemy Gaara-sama manage to stall him, until two missing ninja came to the Kazekage's aid. Lady Temari was rescued by the Iwa Missing ninja Deidara, while Sasori-san here took a blade meant for Gaara-sama. So far we are only aware of two enemies attacking the village, though it is possible there is a third or possibly more, we estimate both enemies are at least Kage level opponents given that the axe wielder was able to hold his own against Gaara-sama."

"And were is the Kazekage?" inquired the Konoha nationalist.  
"Kazekage-sama is currently in his office." Stated the other jonin.

Naruto abruptly vanishes.

-

Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato, Kazekage's tower

"Gaara you look well." Stated Naruto.  
"I am for the most part uninjured, Naruto."

"Did you identify-"  
The wall is destroyed. "So we were right." Stated a deep voice. "You are allied with these people."

"Well I should have expected you would be involved after all, it was been a while hasn't it?" Naruto smirked. "Well I do wonder why you are here you continent is hardly at peace."

"Our lord will bring an end to the chaos." The rather plump man stated swing his metal staff, which extended moving excessively fast.

"To slow Yuan." Naruto unsheathed Sounga. "Gaara think you can handle Dian Wei." Stated the ANBU leader pushing power through the Oni Juin.

Gaara grinned lunging at the axe wielder who had tried to cleave his arm off earlier. Gaara formed a series of carbon spikes, very dense carbon spikes. The axe wielder jumped back leaping back into the streets of the busy village of the Sunagakure no Sato.

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: So time skip has occurred, and we introduce the real enemy to Naruto, or rather the only ones who can truly oppose his plan. There are two other continents Naruto has to worry about, the ones from these new gentlemen are from, and the other is the Continent of Ouka, both of which are in a similar state as the elemental continent. Shorter than what I wanted but, well in the interest of updating I post this, the next chapter hopefully will be up sooner than this one took, hopefully before new years.

-

-


	31. Chapter 31 Swords are drawn

Chapter 31 Swords are Drawn

The Emerging Darkness

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters

-

-

Helltanz's notes: In commemoration of 100000 hits, I post chapter thirty one. Anyway some strong Anti harem sentiment in the polls, kind of short but once we get back into the main portion of the story they should get longer, though so we are clear Emerging Darkness isn't really my primary focus, for Naruto: I am focusing on Time of Bane, March of Strife, and I will Strive, over Emerging Darkness and Light of Storm at the moment, so updates will be a tad sluggish, though Light of the Storm will see an update probably before the new year simply because I want to get Chapter ten up for that story. The two continents and their populous are taken from Dynasty Warriors, and Kingdom of Paradise, the other hemisphere's continents will be revealed eventually.

-

-

Chapter begin

-

-

Previously

Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato, Kazekage's tower

"Gaara you look well." Stated Naruto.  
"I am for the most part uninjured, Naruto."

"Did you identify-"  
The wall is destroyed. "So we were right." Stated a deep voice. "You are allied with these people."

"Well I should have expected you would be involved after all, it was been a while hasn't it?" Naruto smirked. "Well I do wonder why you are here you continent is hardly at peace."

"Our lord will bring an end to the chaos." The rather plump man stated swing his metal staff, which extended moving excessively fast.

"To slow Yuan." Naruto unsheathed Sounga. "Gaara think you can handle Dian Wei." Stated the ANBU leader pushing power through the Oni Juin.

Gaara grinned lunging at the axe wielder who had tried to cleave his arm off earlier. Gaara formed a series of carbon spikes, very dense carbon spikes. The axe wielder jumped back leaping back into the streets of the busy village of the Sunagakure no Sato.

-

Kaze no Kuni, Sunagakure no Sato, Streets of the hidden village of the sand

Sounga clashed against the staff. Both fighters pushed their weapons pushed fruitlessly.

"How long can you keep this up, after all your only mortal, G class low or not you won't survive if I cleave you in half." Taunted Naruto.

"You over estimate your self you little punk." Snarled the apparently named Yuan.

"It is you who over estimates his own ability." Sneered Naruto. "You shouldn't have come no your going to suffer the consequences."

A pair of chakra luminescent clouds appeared around both fighters.

"Oh yeah you little punk I am not spent yet."  
"To slow Xiahou Yuan."

"Huh?"  
Naruto plants his boot in the middle of the larger man's back and kicks off dodging the incoming staff. "Sankon Kuragari."

"Damn it." Yuan jumps back to evade the massive wave of evil radiating dark black energy.

The pudgy man dodges but barely.

"You want to show off fine. Kongosoha." A wave of diamond shards erupts flying toward Naruto.

"You will have to do better than that. After all what is the use of all that power if you can't even hit me. Kaminari no Namida." Bolts of lightning fall down from the sky.

"Hinoken."

Naruto dodged the blast of superheated plasma.

"Like I said your far to slow." Stated Naruto. "Sei Ran Giri." Sounga releases an almost starlight like light pattern, Naruto back flips away suddenly, evading several glowing orbs of blue energy. "Huh why hello Zhen Ji, I do so hate fighting women. I really do however grow bored of this." Naruto vanishes as does Yuan.

"Where did they go?" she catches sight of Naruto. "Die!" Naruto doesn't manage to dodge.

A chuckling emerges from behind her. "Well that was easy."

"If you there-"  
"Correct you hit Yuan. A slight modification of my Naraku Shoten no jutsu. Tell sweetling do you still coat that whip of your's with poison."

"Let go of me."

"You are such a bore anyway, I do need to go check on Gaara, Mr. I am the coming evil might actually give him a hard time. Wonder how much time Yuan has he didn't expect an attack from a friend." Naruto chuckled.

-

Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage's tower

"Correct they were from one of the other continents." Acknowledged Naruto. "Their continent does not possess shinobi villages so the majority of their foot soldiers are nothing but men with out chakra. In the event of an actual invasion the shinobi, even genin would be able to fight one equal ground, a jonin could handle an entire division of foot soldiers, and as they don't have chakra and shinobi do we could exploit jutsu, to further handle their number advantage, it is their officers the regular mid rank officers are around the level of chunin only half actually poses the ability to use chakra based attack, however their upper tier officers are S and G class by our standards, however their continent is in a state of civil war. "

"You mean?"  
"Yes Tsume that is what I mean they are in a middle of a war an actual war unlike the pseudo cold war of our continent."

"What do you suggest?"  
"Nothing Hiashi-dono, nothing at all." Stated Naruto. "We are in no position to engage in a war against a land across the ocean our continent is already unstable, we can nothing on a large scale of thing, what should do are smaller things, close ranks with our allies and form special units to handle our foreign guests. Though we may be on better terms with Iwa and Rai is all but in flames, if they were to be attacked, or if Otogakure no Sato was to be attacked it would be good for Konohagakure no Sato, Kiri is of use to us in this regard their navy is much more advanced than that of the continent whose natives attacked the dear Kazekage."   
-

-

Akatsuki HQ

"Well this is certainly a bother. I did not expect that the other continents would become involved so soon."

"Be quiet Madara." Snapped Akito.

"Our Air fleet is hardly ready." Grunted Pein.

"I know, and we need to deal with Jiraiya."  
"The other Continents should distract him."

"And the other Biju?"

"We will focus on locating the five tail dog, Shigure must be located before Orochimaru find him, once we have apprehended Shigure we will focus our attention entirely on military build up to counter the other Continents."

"Naruto what of Yuki no Kuni?"

"if the rumors are true of a relic of lost technology that is a weapon, we will either need to destroy it or capture it."  
"I believe it would be advisable to destroy it certain weapons of the previous epoch are to dangerous to be allowed to exist."

"Agreed."

"What about the continent of Siema?"

"The excavation is proceeding as scheduled we should be ready to commence repairs soon."

"If we can successfully restore the device."  
"Then our task will be that much closer to completion. Focus our forces on eliminating those of that come from the kingdom of Wei that have arrived on here, unless their actions may prove beneficial."

"Hai."

-

-

Chapter Conclusion

-

-

Helltanz's notes: Well that was chapter thirty one, I had intended to show Gaara's Oni Juin demon fusion with Shukaku but decided not to write Gaara's fight scene. Anyway this might be my last update, see author's note top of chapter, for this year, might I emphasize that because, again see author's not at top of chapter, though it is possible I might get one more posted before new years, but mainly I am focusing on my other story's. It may be just me but I think I have turned the Akatsuki into a really, uh Order of the Rose Cross like group, that's probably just me, I may just be over thinking things, I seem to have Trinity Blood on the brain. Any way as always comments are welcome. Filler chapter next chapter, well probably, depends, but probably Konoha action next chapter, it is highly likely.

Guns will never appear in Naruto, ever, at least not in this story, bows, crossbows, swords, spears, gunpowder will only be used in explosives, guns will not make an appearance, arbalests and catapults sure why not, guns not gonna happen. I will start posting this more frequently probably next spring, may be next summer.

-

-

Pairing Pole is now officially open for voting

Suggestions?

Already supported by Helltanz's:

Haku

Temari

Tenten

-

-


End file.
